Happy Hearts to years apart to figuring out life
by CorkyGilmore
Summary: AU what if Rory, Steph, Colin, Finn and Logan all went to preschool together and became best friends. How would their lives play out? Who will date who? Who will make life a living hell? Please Read and Review everyone can Hope you Enjoy my story!
1. 1Happy Hearts & 2Years Appart

A/N: I hope you all enjoy this story and please review and let me know what you think. Most of the story is already written it just needs to be typed up so I can share it with you amazing readers.

SUMMARY: AU; what if Rory, Steph, Colin, Finn and Logan all went to pre-school together and became best friends. How would their lives play out? Who will date who? Yup I know I'm bad at summaries. ENJOY the story

Just a side note Lorelia is going to be about 19 when she had Rory and keeps in contact with her parents but still lives in stars hallow but has a house already and she is working at the inn.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except all Six seasons on DVD and my brand new laptop that I' using to write my story on.

Chapter 1: Happy Hearts

Lorelia was driving her daughter to Happy Hearts the best day care around or so her mother said. She hated knowing that her child would have to go to preschool in Hartford and be so far away from her. Why couldn't she go to the local pre-school in Stars Hollow? She knew that her mother wanted Rory to grow up in society.

As Lorelia pulled into the parking lot she turned off the car and looked back at Rory sitting in her car seat. She got out of the car and went to open the door to get her five year old out of the car. As they walked in to the building they were directed to the back room where all other five year olds were to spend their day.

Walking in Lorelia bent down to Rory's level to say her good byes. She gave her daughter a big hug and out of the corner of her eye she spotted a familiar blond saying good bye to her son.

Lorelia stood up and walked over to Shira and her son as Rory followed her mother.

"Shira, Logan how are you?" Lorelia asked as she walked over to them.

"Lorelia, Rory so nice to see you! I'm doing well how are you?" Shira spoke with a smile.

"I'm not so good I have to leave Rory here all by herself today. It's going to be her first day this far away from me. "Lorelia replied.

"Don't worry at least she has Logan here with her. Rory you remember Logan right?" Shira asked the little girl by her mother's side.

"Yes I do. Hello Logan." Rory said with a cute smile.

"Hi Rory" Logan said as he grabbed his mother's hand.

Lorelia smiled as Shira laughed at her son who had held a tight grip on her hand.

"Ok mom's it's almost time for class to start. So you might want to say you good byes now." The teacher announced form the door way.

As Lorelia hugged Rory and said good bye Shira did the same with Logan she told him to behave and play nice with Rory.

"Have fun kids." Lorelia said as she walked away from the kids who were watching them go.

"We will mom." Rory smiled back when their mothers were out of view Logan turned to looked right at Rory.

"Well what do you want to do?" Logan asked

"I don't know how about we go over there and see what we can do." Rory Suggested.

They walked over to where some other kids were building a city with blocks.

"How about we play blocks with those three?" Logan asked as they walked closer to the three kids who were sitting on the ABC rug.

"Mind if we join you?" Rory questioned the three kids sitting playing blocks.

"Sure" said the little blond girl who was sitting in between two brunet headed boys.

"Thanks I'm Rory and this is Logan." Rory said as she pointed to Logan.

"I'm Steph, This is Colin and Finn." Steph indicated pointing to both of the boys as she said their names.

"Hey" Logan whispered

"Hey mate" Finn replied

Rory and Logan got comfortable sitting on the rug with their three new friends. Helping to build the giant block city. They quickly became best friends and over their first week of pre-school the five toddlers were inseparable.

(A/N: since chapter one was so short I decided to add chapter two into the mix which happens to be another short chapter)

Chapter 2: Years Apart

After their first year together at Happy Hearts the five Children had a bond that would never be broken. They had done everything together during their first year at school. Unfortunately their parents had plans for their children and they would not be together as they went on to kindergarten and elementary school.

Rory spent the next few years after Happy Hearts going to school in Stars Hollow till her freshman year she got accepted to Chilton.

Steph Went to private school in Connecticut. Then she also went to Chilton for her freshman year of high school.

Finn went back to Australia with his parents where he spent his time in a boarding school until he came back into the states for his high school career and went to a boarding school into his senior year when his parents moved back to Connecticut full time and that is when they decided he would finish off his high school career at Chilton.

Colin went to a private school in Connecticut until about sixth grade when his dad and step mother of the time decided to put him into boarding school. Where he traveled from boarding school to boarding school. Once he heard of Finns plans to attend Chilton with his two best girl friends he couldn't help but ask his dad and latest step mother to allow him to go to Chilton to finish off his senior year.

Logan after spending time in a private school then went on to boarding schools where he got kicked out of as many as he possibly could until his parents told him they were going to put a stop to his wild ways and put him in a private school nearby for his senior year. When his parents told him he was going to Chilton he has to hold in a laugh knowing that his senior year would be better than all the past three years combined since the gang would be back together for their senior year.

The teens has spent many a summers together. They would hang out together at every chance they could get together they hated having to go to separate schools but little did they know that all that would change their senior year.

A/N: Hope you all liked this intro I wanted to show them together as children real quick then go into the last year of high school and college.


	2. First day back

A/N: Hope you enjoy Read and Review thanks

Disclaimer: i don't own Gilmore Girls

Chapter 3: First day back

Twelve years later….

"I can't believe we are starting our senior year of high school." Rory said as she looked at her best friend Steph.

"I know it feels like just yesterday we met in preschool." Steph said as she looked around the hall way.

"What class do you have first?" Rory asked her best friend.

"Well I have OH MY GOD!" Steph screamed interrupting herself as she ran away from Rory.

Rory turned to see the energetic blond running towards her three best friends who had just turned the corner when Steph had screamed. Rory caught up quickly to Steph who had launched herself into Colin's arms Rory repeated the process with Logan. Steph broke away from Colin then greeted Finn as Rory broke away to greet Colin then Finn gave Rory a big hug as Steph gave a hug to Logan.

"So how are my favorite girls?" Logan asked as he sent a smirk towards his two best friends.

"Were fine I can't believe your actually going to Chilton with us this is going to be so exciting to have us all together for a whole year. So how are you guys?" Steph said excitedly

"Well we've been staying out of trouble for the most part. Can you two say the same?" Colin Questioned

"I've been studying to get ready for my classes as Steph has been yelling at me for reading up on my classes." Rory replied

"That's our reporter girl for you" Finn said laughing

"Yup if not for our Ace we never would have gotten our summer work done." Logan said shooting his signature smirk at his best friend.

"Ok so I talked to mom and she said a movie night on Friday night to celebrate the fact that it's a new school year and that we're finally seniors." Rory announced to the group

"I'm in Ace! Guys what about you?" Logan asked

"I'm in love, but I'm not sure if I'm one to celebrate a new school year." Finn Smiled as everyone laughed.

"I'll be there" Colin stated

"What about you Steph?" Rory asked hopefully

"Of course I'm in you really thought I would leave you alone with these three?" Steph laughed

"Oh come on love were not that bad ……. are we?" Finn questioned

Logan and Colin laughed at their friend.

"It was only a joke man" Colin said

"Are you sure about that?" Rory asked as a smirk settled on her face

"Ouch Ace that hurts and here I thought you loved us!" Logan stated as he put his hand to his heart and a pained expression on his face

"We do love you guys and you know were only kidding." Steph said with a smile

Rory looked down at her watch "Ok we have five minutes before the bell is going to ring what class do you guys have first? I have English"

"Oh so do I" Steph said

"Finn and I have math while Logan here has history." Colin stated

As Rory took her schedule out of her pocket to make sure she has gotten her class times straight.

"Logan after history do you have the Senior Journalism class right?" Rory asked her best friend hopefully.

"Yes Ace I do" Logan replied with a smirk as the smile on Rory's face grew.

"Well I'll see you then. Come on Steph." Rory said as she turned to head to class

"We'll see you boys later." Steph said as she turned to follow her best friend.

"See you girls later" as Colin spoke the girls turned around to wave good bye to their three best guy friends.

Once the girls were out of sight Logan spoke first. "God it's great to be back in school with them I've missed them over the past few years."

"Yeah we all did" Colin commented

"Colin we should go if we are planning on attending our first period class." Finn spoke up

"I'm shocked Finn is actually telling me that he wants to get to class never thought I would see that day." Colin Laughed

"Hey I just want to make a good first impression." Finn Stated

"Well you to have fun and I'll see you later." Logan said as he turned to leave

As Steph and Rory walked to English they were relatively quiet until they were a class room away from what would be the room where they would be taking their senior English.

"You ready?" Steph asked Rory as they walked past a row of lockers

"Of course I just had a chat with my four favorite friends." Rory said with a laugh

"Yeah it's going to be nice having them in the same school again." Steph smiled

As they walked into their class room they sat down in the middle where there were two open seats. As they chatted about how school was going to be this year a familiar blond walked in and sat down behind Rory. Steph noticed and signaled Rory to look at the guy behind her.

Rory couldn't believe it s familiar blond blue eyed boy who she once loved had just walked back into her life again. "Hey Mary" Tristan whispered in her ear as she sat in her seat shocked as she stared at Steph.

Rory was pulled out of her trance as the teacher started to explain about what they should expect out of Senior English. While Rory was listing intently and taking notes as she followed the teacher going over the syllabus. She could feel him staring at her the whole class.

Logan walked into history figuring that no one would bother him if he kept to himself and sat in the back row. Just as he sat down a blond and brunette walked in and sat right next to him. "Hi so you must be one of the new boys. Well let me introduce myself my name's Louise and this is my best friend Madeline" the blond one spoke

Logan nodded then replied "Yeah I'm new and the name's Logan"

"Nice to meat you Logan." Madeline spoke for the first time.

Just as Logan was about to reply the teacher walked in and started their class.

Colin and Finn sat in the back of the class and chatted as they waited for their teacher to arrive and start class. When they hear the door close they looked up and Finn's mouth fell open as he looked at the tall blue eyed red head that was now leaning up against the desk.

"Finn" Colin said to his best friend who was about to get up. "No Finn down boy that is our teacher." Colin whispered.

Just then Finn looked back at his friend. "Mate I think we are in for a fun year with her." Finn whispered back to Colin who was shaking his head at his best friend

Once class was over Rory and Steph walked out into the hall with Tristan right behind them. They walked over to where Rory's locker was as Rory opened her locker Tristan did the same eight lockers away. He watched the girls as he heard a boy scream "Love" and run up to them with a brunette by following not far behind. He watched the tall brunette pull both girls into a bear hug.

"Finn what was that hug for?" Steph asked as he let go of the girls

"What I can't just be happy to see my favorite girls in the whole world?" Finn Questioned

"Sure but the only time your this enthuastaic this early in the morning is if there is an attractive red head around." Rory shot back

"Man Rory you do know your stuff." Colin said with a smile

"Yup that's my Ace" Logan said as he walked towards the group and stood next to Rory putting his hand around her waist. Tristan was watching closely from his locker watching the girl he loved flirting with three boys he knew but couldn't figure out why or even how.

"But to tell you the truth Rory you are right our math teacher is a red head and I think Finn is falling fast." Colin replied with a smirk as the group laughed and Finn hung his head in defeat

"I'm going to class now" Finn stated as he walked away

"Well I have history" Steph stated

"Me too" Colin replied "We should head then. Huntz, Rory we'll see you later" Colin said as he turned to walk away with Steph following.

"Yup" Logan replied turning to face Rory who was still standing by his side. "Shall we Ace?" Logan asked as he moved his hand to the small of her back to guide her to class.

"So how was English?" Logan Asked

"Um…. It was good" Rory replied hoping Logan wouldn't want her to go into detail

"Ace it was just good? You love English. Is there something you're not telling me?" Logan pressed

"Um… Logan I just found out Tristan's back and he's in my English class so chances are he is going to be in a lot of my classes." Rory whispered

"Well I mean I know you had feelings for him freshman year but do you think anything will come of it now?" Logan asked

"I don't know but he kept staring at me and it creped me out a bit." Rory supplied

"Well after all you are the prettiest in our class so who wouldn't stare?" Logan asked his best friend as a light blush began to creep up her neck and settle in her cheeks.

"Well let's see all those me n running to ask me out." Rory shot back sarcastically

"Don't worry your smart, beautiful, Funny, a great person and you have great taste in friends. Guys just need time before they can ask an amazing girl like you out." Logan told his best friend who was looking at him like he had grown two new heads.

"Huntz your nuts!" was all Rory could say

"If only you knew how bad." He replied sending her his signature smirk

"Oh I think I have a clue I've know you since I was three." Rory shot back

Logan laughed as he led Rory into their class room to where there were two open seats next to each other.

"Well let's hope I can enjoy this class" Logan said as he turned towards his best friend

"Well I'm in it so that should help." Rory said with a smirk that rivaled her best friends.

"You really think that highly of yourself Ace?" sending her a smirk back

"You know it Huntz" She said trying to hold back a laugh.

"My my how modest we are Ace!" he said with a laugh that made Rory lose it.

As Rory was about to defend herself Paris walked in and sat in front of her.

"Hayden" Paris said turning to face her 'friend'

"Geller" Rory replied

"How was your summer?" Paris asked

"It was fun how about you?" Rory replied

"My summer was amazing I met a great guy" Paris confessed

"Really, what's his name?" Rory asked

"Jamie, and he goes to Princeton but I can over look that fact." Paris declared

Logan laughed as hear those words slip form the blonds mouth.

"Do I know you?" Paris Snapped when she heard Logan laughing at her

"Paris this is my good friend Logan Hun" Rory was cut off by the teacher as he quieted the class down in order to introduce himself. And explain the criteria for the class. The teacher talked for forty-five minutes and let the class talk for the remainder of the class.

"So Rory you were about to introduce me to your new friend." Paris reminded her friend

"Yup well he's not my new friend but this is Logan Huntzberger. I've known him since I was three." Rory stated

"I'm Paris Geller" Paris said shocked that she had snapped at Logan Huntzberger the son of the Mitchum Huntzberger the media king.

"Hello Paris Nice to meet you." Logan said offering her his hand which she shook

The conversation flowed for the rest of the class but when the bell rang Paris said good bye and walked away quickly.

"Well that wasn't too bad was it?" Rory asked as they walked back out of the class room and Logan placed his hand on the small of Rory's back.

"No but I must say having you there really does help" Logan laughed bringing back the conversation they had earlier.

'Ha Ha very funny you already made fun of me for that." Rory said as she tried to move away but Logan was too quick for her.

"That I did but I hadn't met Paris yet." He said as he pulled her to face him his hands on her hips.

Rory smiled at Logan remembering the first time she met Paris.

"I think we should die her hair red and let Finn loosen her up a bit" Logan suggested breaking Rory form her thoughts as he sent her a smirk.

"Huntz, Hayden" was heard from Colin in the distance Rory turned around to see their friends by their lockers. Logan and Rory walked towards their friends and get the books for their next class to continue their last first day of High School.


	3. Movie Night let's do it up right

A/N: so sorry about the emails about this chapter it's up now read and review and thanks for reading

Chapter 4: Move Night let's do it up right

"Mom can you get that I'm just finishing up in the kitchen and Steph is busy at the moment." Rory yelled to her mom who was coming down the stairs.

"Sure Hun" Lorelai said as she walked to the front door.

When she opened the door she stepped aside to let the three boys she had watched grow up with her daughter walk into the house.

"Rory's in the kitchen boys" Lorelai she said as she turned to walk into the kitchen the three boys following behind.

"Rory I'll be back I'm going to go get some last minute things at the store. If you need me I have my cell on OK." Lorelai said as she grabbed her purse and walked to the front door.

"Fine Mom" Rory said as her mother was about to leave.

"Hey Ace" Logan said once Lorelai had moved from the kitchen

"Hey boys you excited for tonight?" Rory asked as a smile played on her face.

"I'm excited I haven't had a movie night in ages I really started to miss them." Finn stated

"Hey everyone" Steph said as she entered the kitchen from Rory's room.

"Hey Steph" the boys said

"Ok so everyone grab a soda or whatever you want to drink and into the living room we go" Rory said as she picked up some bowls of candy to bring them into the other room. Steph grabbed their drinks from earlier off the counter and the last bowl and headed after Rory. Finn ran in the living room and claimed the arm chair and Steph grabbed the couch and Colin sat with her. Logan took the bean bag and once Rory was done setting the coffee table with all the candy she grabbed the remote and joined Logan on the giant bean bag.

"So I say let's start with some old classics" Rory said as sat down next to Logan

"What classic Ace?" Logan asked as he put his arm round his best friend's waist.

"Well you'll just have to wait and see." Rory said with an air of mystery

"Oh no reporter girl please tell me this isn't a chick flick." Colin complained

"Hush you, believe me you'll love this movie" Rory said as she moved into Logan

"Oh man that means it is a chick flick" Colin complained Rory just smiled and laughed at her best friend

"What are you up to Ace?" Logan whispered into her ear as she sat back

She sat back and replied "relax and watch the movie."

As the movie started to play Logan realized first what movie it was.

"Love will you marry me?" Finn asked from his seat looking at Rory Logan gave Finn a look "because this is one of my favorite movies you sure do know how to pick em'" Finn decided to explain himself. Rory smiled at Finn the turned to watch the television.

Five minutes later Lorelai walked in with three large boxes of pizza and everything to make ice cream Sundays.

"Oh Animal House! I love this movie!" Lorelai exclaimed as she set the boxes down and went to drop the ice cream in the plates and napkins for the kids.

She walked back in the living room and set the plates down and grabbed a few pieces of pizza for herself and headed up the stairs.

"Thanks mom "Rory said as her mom reached the stairs

"Yeah thanks" the others repeated

"No problem kids if you need anything just let me know I'm going to be upstairs" Lorelai replied.

The teens paused the movie to grab a plate and some pizza and then sat back down to watch the movie.

Once everyone was done with their pizza Rory got up to clear the plates away. Logan got up to help. When they walked into the kitchen Logan put the leftover box of pizza in the fridge. Rory grabbed the empty boxes and threw them in the garbage outside the back door.

When she walked back in Logan was waiting for her. "Thanks for helping"

"No problem Ace, anything for you." Logan replied

Rory thought for a moment "Ok I want a pony a hot tub a …" Rory started but she was cut off

"How about a great best friend, because I don't think your mom would like it if I got you a pony." Logan laughed

"Fine I'll go ask Finn if he would get me a pony" Rory said as she tried to walk past Logan. He was too fast for her he turned her around so that she faced him.

"Don't you dare." Logan said trying not to smile.

"Why not he did ask me to marry him" Rory said looking at him with her bambi eyes because she knew she could get away with murder using her bambi eyes.

"Your cute you know that?" Logan asked as he kissed his best friend on the forehead.

"Um thanks I guess… Do you think we should break out the sundays?" Rory asked as she moved out of his embrace

"Yeah let's do that" Logan said as he walked over to the freezer to get out the ice cream out.

Rory grabbed the bowls spoons ice cream scoop and napkins while Logan grabbed the bag with all the sprinkles cherries and sauces and whip cream in it. They walked back into the living room where all their friends were still seated. Everyone got a bowl and a spoon as Rory paused the movie and Logan unpacked the bag of goodies and put them on the table.

Once everyone was done making their perfect Sundays they sat back down to get comfortable and watch the movie again. When the movie ended Rory and Steph grabbed the sticky bowls and spoons and the bowls of candy off the coffee table.

When they came back into the room the boys were in a heave discussion about what movie to watch. Just as Rory was about to sit down she heard a knock at the door. She was curious to see who it was at eight thirty. Rory opened the door shocked to see who was standing in front of her.

"Hey Rory" was all the dark haired boy standing in front of her said.

"Jess" Rory replied shocked

"I'm back" Jess stated

Rory went to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out just then she heard Finn speak "Wonder who it is"

Logan got off the bean bag chair and walked around the corner to see his best friend with some guy he didn't know. "Hey Ace is everything ok?" He asked

"Yeah Logan I'm just talking to an old friend." Rory replied in a quiet voice.

He reached out and gave her arm a little squeeze "Ok well if you need anything just let us know OK" Logan said as he looked directly into her eyes.

"Yup Thanks Mac" she replied as a small smile played on her lips

Logan turned and walked back into the living room and sat next to Steph to ask her quietly about the boy who was now talking to Rory. As Logan descried the spiky haired boy in the leather jacket Steph let out a gasp.

"What?" Logan asked

"Well it's a long story and I'm not sure it I'm aloud to share but I'll say this Rory and Jess got really close over the past two years he was smart and well red and she started to fall for him but then he ran away and this is the first time she's seen him since he ran away that I know of at least." Steph replied

"Oh no" Logan said as he walked over to Finn. "Ok now Finn go over there and do what you do best and get her back in here and away from that guy ok?" Logan said dictating his plan to his best friend

While her friends were talking about her she was left alone to talk to Jess but she couldn't speak.

Jess was the first to break the silence " Rory I'm back for good I talked to Luke he's going to let me stay with him again."

"Well thanks for the update" Rory said sarcastically hoping Jess would leave soon.

"Rory I came back for you. Rory I want to be with you." Jess confessed

"Jess you ran away when we were just getting close I can't trust you."

"Why?" was all he could say

"Because I can't I just can't"Was the only way she could explain

"You can't what love?" Finn asked as he put his arm around her shoulder

"Oh nothing Finny" she replied

"Well then if it's nothing then please come back in so we can get to the fun we were having" Finn said winking at Rory. Rory laughed and turned back to see a shocked expression on his face.

"Well I'm wanted back in the living room so I guess I'll see you around" Rory said as Finn moved his arm from her Shoulders and wrapped it around her waist.

Jess turned around to leave Rory shut the door behind him then turned to face Finn "Thanks for that I owe you one" Rory said

"No you don't let's go watch another movie" Finn said as he turned to walk back into the living room. Rory followed Finn into the living room she passes him as he got comfortable on the arm chair. She went to settle down next to Logan who was back on the bean bag.

"SO what movie did you guys decide on?" Rory asked hoping no one would ask her about her encounter with jess.

"Well we fought between a few. Finn wanted Sister Act two Colin wanted Beverly Hills Cops I wanted to watch Major Payne and Steph wants to watch Mr. Deeds. "Logan explained to his best friend knowing she didn't want to talk about what just happened with Jess

We landed on Major Payne since Steph has never seen it and the three of us love it and haven't seen it in ages. "Colin stated

Steph let out a small groan as she moved her legs up onto the couch and snuggled closer into Colin. Rory smiled as she watched Colin put his arm around Steph. She knew Steph had feelings for Colin and she also knew Colin had huge soft spot for Steph. He hated it when she went out with other guys and when she flirted with them in the hall way. Rory had to hide her laughter but she started to shake, Logan noticed this and puller her closer to him.

"What's up?" he whispered into her ear

She looked up at him at and smiled and tilted her head over to the couch where their two best friends were laying into each other and Colin's arms wrapped around Steph. Logan looked back into Rory's big blue and smiled "It's love" he whispered into her ear as she let out a giggle. As the night progressed Steph had fallen asleep in Colin's arms as they both were lying side by side on the couch. Finn was the next to fall asleep. Rory got up and grabbed some blankets off the chest in the corner and then she covered Finn with one then did the same with Steph and Colin knowing that Colin was not letting go of her best friend. Colin mouthed thanks to Rory so he would not wake up the sleeping girl in his arms. Rory nodded her head and went to go lay back down on the bean bag next to Logan. She placed the blanket at the bottom of his feet and sat down in front of him. As she watched the movie play out she looked over to see Colin's breathing had evened out they were the only two left up. She decided to lie down so she made herself comfortable on the bean bag next to Logan. Logan puller her into him so she was lying flat up against him on the bean bag. As the movie neared its end Rory fell asleep following three of her best friends. Logan followed shortly.

Lorelai walked down stairs to find the five teens sleeping and the credits rolling. She fixed the blanket that Finn had kicked off. She went to go wake up Rory and Steph so they could go sleep in Rory's room but they looked so comfortable lying there in the arms of their best friends. They all had smiles on their faces. Lorelai walked over to where her daughter and Logan where laying on the bean bag and covered them with the blanket that was lying at their feet. She then walked over to the television and turned it off and went back upstairs to fall asleep.

A/N: thanks for reading let me know what you think

ok question how many of you have seen hight school musical??? if so would you like me to do a play off of that kind of with gilmore girls except logan nad rory are not going to be in the school musical lol let me know thanks again


	4. Shopping Anyone?

A/N: so sorry guys I haven't updated in a while but I just finished with school so now I'm just taking one class over the summer and working so I hope I have more free time to write sorry again enjoy.

Chapter 5: Shopping

Rory woke up lying next to someone. She was confused until she opened her eyes she was in the living room. She looked up to see Finn sprawled across the arm chair. She moved her head to look at her best friend on the couch who was lying down with Colin. She smiled at the sight knowing they would end up becoming a couple and she would never hear the end of "Oh my god Colin was so cute today he ……" story's out of Steph when they finally get together.

Next Rory turned her head to the boy she was lying against, the one who had his arms wrapped tightly around her as if he never wanted to let her go.

Rory studied his features. She smiled to herself as she noticed that he was smirking she wondered what he was thinking about. She looked away from him to the clock that was on the VHS/DVD player it read 6:30 it was early. She snuggled into Logan as his arms pulled her closer to him. She fell back to sleep felling safe.

-----------Break------------

Logan heard a door close upstairs and a shower turn on. As he opened his eyes he looked across the room at Finn and smiled at the fact that his best friend could sleep anywhere and in the strangest positions. He then looked over to Colin and Steph a smile that graced his lips grew as he thought about his best friend caring for the blond that he held in his arms. Next he looked down to the brunette who had her head buried into the bean bag next to his shoulder. He pulled her closer to close the small gap between them. He smiled to himself as he moved his hand to move some stray hair that had fallen out of her pony tail off of her face. He bent his head down and lightly placed a kiss on her temple. He moved his head back and closed his eyes knowing Lorelai would be down to wake them in about forty-five minutes.

------ Breakfast anyone-------

Lorelai walked down the stairs ready to go. She looked at Finn and held in a laugh as she turned to look at the couch where she saw Colin and Steph. She knew Steph had feelings for Colin. When she went to look at her daughter she was shocked to see her so close with Logan and his arms wrapped tightly around her. She knew they were good friends but Rory always denied any feelings she had for her best friend. She walked out of the room to start the coffee. She walked back into the living room and decided to wake Finn up first since she knew he was the worst to get up. Once she had him semi up she moved over to Colin and Steph to wake them up. Last she whispered into her daughter's ear that the coffee was ready. Rory tried to jump up but was stopped she looked at her mother and then turned to look at Logan

"Wake up sleep head!" Rory said as she tried to get away.

"No" was all Logan said as he held her tighter

"Coffee!" was all she said as she pried his arms off her waste.

Lorelai, Steph, and Finn followed after Rory as Colin got off the couch and looked at Logan who was trying to fall back asleep.

"Logan come on you have to get up you know we're going to Luke's then who knows what the girls want to do today." Colin stated

"I'm up" said as he got up off the bean bag and followed Colin to the kitchen to join their friends for coffee.

------Time for Luke's---------

As the group filed into Luke's they sat at the round table in the corner by the window. Rory sat in-between Logan and Finn. Steph sat next to Finn and Colin sat on Steph's other side. They caught everyone up about their first week of school. Once everyone placed their order with Luke, Steph looked up to see a familiar figure emerge from behind the curtain that covered the stairs that led up to Luke's apartment.

-------Jess POV--------

When Jess walked down the stairs from his uncle's apartment he was surprised to see Rory sitting with group she was with the night before. He looked at Rory and saw that she was in a heated debate with Logan as Finn kept asking them to stop. They ignored his pleas and kept up with their debate over something that happened in their journalism class. He had no idea what they were talking about but decide that he was going to interrupt them so he walked over to the table that the five of them were sitting at.

"Hey Rory, Steph, Boys" he said the last part with disgust present in his voice.

"Jess" Steph replied repulsion present in her voice Colin and Finn nodded but Rory and Logan never looked up from their debate until Jess put his hand on Rory's shoulder. She looked up to see Jess. Her eyes grew cold as she looked into his.

"Rory can I talk to you outside?" Jess asked Rory looked at Logan not knowing what to do. Logan looked away from his best friend and sent an evil glare at Jess just like their other three friends were doing.

"Rory pleas" Jess pleaded

"Fine" was all she said as she got up and followed him outside.

Once outside jess turned to face Rory, he went to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by Rory. "What do you want? This is the second time you have interrupted my time with my friends so you can try to talk to me about things I don't even want to hear?" Rory Yelled

"Rory stop and listen to me." Jess stated

"No I don't want to hear it, you left Jess you did not me, and it's not like you can fix it or take it back it just won't work" Rory said as she turned away and headed back into the diner to rejoin her friends but jess grabbed her arm and puller her back.

"Now you listen to me. OK! I'm sorry about that but Rory I want you back. I love you" Jess pleaded

"No if you loved me you never would have been able to leave me behind and just forget about it because you ruined your chances with me" Rory said as she turned back around and walked into the diner and sat back in-between Logan and Finn.

"You ok Ace?" Logan asked with a concerned look on his face as he grabbed Rory's hand under the table and held it in his letting her know that he was there for her.

"Um Yeah I'm fine" Rory said not convincing anyone let alone her best friend

"Rory" Logan said as he raised an eyebrow at her

"I'm fine Logan god." She said a little too harshly

"Ok sorry" he said putting his free hand up in mock surrender.

Their food came and as they kept the conversation light talking about things the boys had done over the years or story's the girls had.

----Day plans anyone???------

Once breakfast was done they paid the bill and walked back to the house.

"So what else is going on today?" Colin asked

"Well Steph and I were thinking about going to the mall to get our homecoming dresses." Rory stated

"Sounds fun Loves" Finn chimed in

"Oh it will be, but we were wondering if you guys would want to join us? I mean it would be great to spend the day together but it's always nice to have a guy's opinion" Steph using her puppy dog eyes looking at Colin

"Sure why not we can take the limo" Logan said as Colin nodded in agreement.

"Oh I love shopping" Finn exclaimed

"You would" Colin said as the group laughed as they went inside the Gilmore house.

"Ok so I'm going to go change into something more for shopping" Steph smiled "Rory you coming?"

'Yeah sure why not I think I'll get rid of the jeans and change into something else." Rory added as she walked past the boys and followed Steph who had disappeared into her room off of the kitchen.

The guys watched as the girls disappeared into Rory's room. Colin and Finn went to sit on the couch to watch some television as the girls got changed. Logan got his cell phone out of his pocket and called Frank. Once he knew Frank was on his way he walked over to Rory's room. He knocked lightly on the door as he heard his two best girl friends giggling.

"Yes" he heard Rory say through the door

"I just called frank he said he would be here in forty five minutes" Logan said to the closed door

"Ok we'll be out in a bit." Steph replied

"Ok we'll be in the living room watching some television." Logan supplied before he walked away

------Girl talk---kind of lol-----------

"Ok so you heard Logan that means we have loads of time." Steph said turning to Rory as she changed out of her gene skirt and into a swade mini skirt and a black lacy tank top.

"I can't believe this" Rory stated

"What?" Steph questioned as she went over to the mirror to fix her make up

"Well I don't know what to wear" Rory stated

"Ok well go with the gene skirt and a cute tank to." Steph suggested

"Well I was going to wear the gene skirt but what tank top?" Rory asked holding up a simple light blue tank top with a little lace design along the neck line or a halter that had diagonal stripes pointing to the center. It dipped low and tied around the neck. The stripes were a mix of blues and greens.

"Oh I'd so go with the halter those colors are going to make your eyes pop" Steph screeched

Rory changed into her outfit and walked over to where Steph was putting the final touches on her makeup.

Rory applied some blush and some eye shadow and then reapplied her mascara.

"Rory can I French braid you hair?" Steph asked

"Sure go ahead" Rory said as she grabbed her brush and handed it to her best friend

Once Steph was done giving Rory two identical French braids they walked out to the living room laughing.

Finn was the first to look up. "Wow loves you look amazing" Finn stated

Logan and Colin turned to look at their friends and nodded

"You look incredible" Colin said as Steph walked over and sat in-between him and Finn

"That they do" Logan agreed as Rory sat on the ottoman in front of the chair that Logan was sitting on. "Frank should be here any second" Logan said as they saw the limo pull into the driveway and a car door close. Everyone started to laugh as a light knock played on the door of the Gilmore house. Rory got up to answer the door "Hi Frank" Rory said as she grabbed her purse off the table by the door as everyone filed into the awaiting limo.

Everyone chatted about what was to come in the next few weeks as they drove to the mall. Once they were there they got out of the limo and walked into the main entrance.

"So where to first girls?" Logan asked

"Well I need to get a homecoming dress" Steph smile as she led the group to the nearest dress shop

"What about you reporter girl?" Finn asked as he put an arm around Rory's shoulder as they walked into the Black and White. Steph picked out a few dresses as Rory looked around for a few cute tops. Once they each had their arms full of things they wanted to try on. They would walk out and show everyone when they saw something they liked and wanted to know everyone's opinion. Steph found a little black dress she thought might come in handy. Rory found a cute shirt and a few tops. They paid for their clothed and went to a few more stores. The last stop was Jessica McClintock. They walked in and Steph went straight to the back as Rory carefully looked through the racks as the guys waited holding the girls bags by the door.

"Rory come back here" Steph exclaimed

Rory looked at the guys they just shrugged and followed Rory to where Steph was standing In the back of the store.

"You have to try this dress on Rory" Steph ordered

"I don't know step I don't think it's me" Rory stated

"Oh I think it will look great" Steph smiled

They each fond a few more dresses and decided that it was time to try what they had on.

"Oh wow this one I bad" Rory said as she looked in the mirror

"Ok well then try on another one but I want to see the one I picked out on you when you try it on ok" Steph shot back as she tried on another dress

"Fine I'll try it on now" Rory replied to make her best friend happy.

"Sounds like a plan" Steph said as she walked out of her dressing room in a white dress. It was a halter that had a low cut neck line and flowed at the bottom almost like the dress Merlin Monroe wore.

"Wow" Colin said as Steph walked over to where the guys were standing by the mirrors

"Can you finish zipping up my dress?" Steph asked the guys Colin who was closest moved to finish zipping up her dress.

"Love you look amazing" Finn Chimed in as Steph gave a little twirl so they could see the skirt move.

Steph stopped and looked at the boys but noticed that Logan looked like he'd seen a ghost. She looked in the direction of Logan's gaze and saw Rory stepping closer to the group.

"See I told you that dress was perfect it even left hunts speechless for once" Steph joked

------

Rory walked out of the dressing room she looked beautiful in mirror on her door. The dress was a metallic blue strapless with black lace around the waste that covered her torso with black tulle coming out under the blue overlay at the bottom where it ended about the knee.

"Love, you look fantastic" Finn spoke up Colin nodded and Logan still stood there starting at her.

Rory walked up to him "Logan…. Logan" Rory said his name a little louder the second time after getting no response out of her best friend

"Yeah Ace" Logan recovered

"What do you think?" She asked giving him a little spin

"You'll knock em' dead with that dress Ace" Logan smirked trying to play it cool

"Oh and I know the prefect shoes to go with that dress" Steph said rejoining the conversation

"So everyone think this is the one?" Rory asked skeptically as she turned to look at herself in the mirror they all nodded in agreement.

"Logan's right Rory with this dress you'll have all the guys after you and you won't be free for one dance unless by choice" Steph said proudly

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on you love" Finn pointed out as Rory turned back to face the group.

"Yeah if you're sober enough to remember" Rory shot back

"True" Finn admitted as everyone let out a laugh

"Either that or he finds a red head he wants" Steph added

Rory shook her head at her friend "Too true Steph too true" Rory agreed with her friend

"Ok so now we have our dresses let's go get shoes" Steph said as the girls walked back to the dressing room so they could change.

The girls each bought their dresses and were about to walk to the nearest shoe store when Steph got an idea. "Logan call Frank I know the perfect place to get shoes." Steph exclaimed as they followed her to the entrance of the mall where Frank had dropped them off.

They all got into the limo as it pulled up front of the mall a few minutes later. Steph told Frank where she wanted to go before she got into the limo.

They drove to a plaza that had a giant shoe store connected to a David's bridal.

"Oh let's look in there too just in case" Steph said as she walked up to the doors Rory following closely.

When they walked in Rory wandered around just browsing as Steph tried to search for the right dress. Steph walked through the store and saw it the perfect homecoming dress. It was amazing she grabbed her size and walked over to the dressing room. Rory waited outside as Steph came out in a red dress. It was a low cut halter. The skirt flowed down on one side but came up getting shorter till it meets and makes a slit on her right leg.

"You so have to get that dress Steph" Rory stated taking in how good her best friend looked

"I know I do where are the guys I want their opinion" Steph questioned

"I don't' know they probably stayed in the limo since we dragged them around the mall all day, let's buy the dress then go get shoes then we'll call them." Rory replied

"Sure" Steph said turning around to go change back into her clothes.

They bought the dress then went next door to get shoes. Rory got really cute black heals that tie up her calf. And Steph got cute open toed red heals that match her dress once they paid they saw the limo waiting in the parking lot Rory pulled out her phone to call Logan as they headed across the parking lot to the limo.

------Limo time------

Logan looked down to see ACE flash across the front of his cell phone.

"Ace what's up?" Logan answered

"Well we found Steph a new dress and got shoes and were now headed for the limo where are you guys?" Rory asked

"Where in it" Logan replied simply

"Ok we'll be right there" Rory spoke before she hung up the phone

As they got closer to the limo Frank got out to open the trunk so he could put the girl's bags away, after they got into the limo.

"So is this the homecoming dress or are you still looking?"Colin asked the blond as she sat next to him

"Yes this is the one and it's going to get everyone's attention" Rory replied as she sat down in the middle of Logan and Finn.

"Yup Rory and I are going to have every guy at that dance drooling. They're all going to want to take us home with them." Steph exclaimed as Rory blushed at the sort of attention she might get. Logan put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Don't worry we've got you covered. Your going with the four of us and your coming home with us even if we have to bring a few redheads for Finn and beat up a few guys." Logan whispered into a blushing Rory's ear

She turned her head and said a quick thanks and then turned her head back to watch her friends arguing about why or what not she should show them her dress. Rory laughed at her friend's antis as she put her head on Logan's holders it had been a long day.

They stopped at a Chinese restaurant where they had called in a large order earlier. Colin and Finn got out to go get the food. They each had three large bags full of food that they loaded into the limo for a nice lunch back at the Gilmore house.

A/N: hope you liked it and sorry again about the wait for the chapter please review I like to know what people think about my writings thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed my story


	5. Homecoming

a/n: sorry about all the errors in my last chapter it was late and I just wanted to get it out and my lap top was showing me errors that needed to be fixed that were strange the links, to see the dresses the girls are going to be wearing are up on my profile ok one last thing anyone can review so please do so anyway thanks to all who review and after this chapter I have some thoughts of what to do for when they go off to college but I'm kind of lacking middle senior year stuff so if you have any thoughts let me know thanks a bunch your all great!!!!!!

iheartLoVe07: here is a little rogan action for you hope you all enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls nor do I own the stores mentioned in the last chapter nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter

Chapter 6: Homecoming

Rory and Steph had been planning for homecoming the past few weeks. Steph was over Rory's as they were getting ready waiting for the guys to come pick them up. They all decided that they would go as a group with no dates so they would be able to do as they pleased.

"So can I expect you girl's home tonight?" Lorelai asked as she walked into her daughter's room

"My guess would be yes because the boys would normally tell you if we weren't coming home so you wouldn't be worried about us." Rory replied to her mother

"Well you could pull another "Miss Patty's reading night"" Lorelai joked putting air quotes around the last four words.

"Oh don't worry there will be none of that, but the boys might end up sleeping here you know how they are" Steph joked

"Fine by me just make sure you not too loud I do have that wedding to work my magic on tomorrow" Lorelia smiled as she turned into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She was shocked her little girl was in her senior year in high school. She sighed and went back into Rory's room to help the girls finish getting ready for the big dance

------------Boys???---------------

Logan finished adjusting his tie as the doorbell rang. He walked out of his room and to the stairs. He saw Colin and Finn who were standing in the front hall waiting for Logan to come down they had already called to let him know they would be there soon. The boys had decided to all go to the Gilmore's house in Finn's hummer together and have the limo pick them all up there. They boys walked out to the car Logan threw his "just in case bag" in the back seat where Finn's and Colin's bags sat and they got in and drove to Stars Hallow. When they got there Finn jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the trunk Logan and Colin followed suit.

Each picked up a white box and went to the door. Finn knocked knowing that Lorelai would open the door.

"My don't you boys look nice." Lorelai said as she opened the door to let them in.

Finn handed her a box he was holding "These are for you love" Finn stated as Lorelai opened the box to show a dozen pink roses ready to be put into a vase.

"Thank you so much Finn, Take a seat guys and I'll go get the girls and put these is some water." Lorelai said as she exited the room. She knocked on the door to Rory's room as she passed to let them know that the boys were here.

Rory and Steph walked out of Rory's room as Lorelai was putting the vase of roses on kitchen table.

"Those are nice" Steph said as she admired the pink roses.

"Thanks my exotic boyfriend gave them to me I hope Alex doesn't find out." Lorelai laughed

Rory shook her head at her mother and the three walked into the living room to see the three boys sitting on the couch talking. Finn as usual noticed first that the girls had walked into the room. He got up to say hello as Logan and Colin finally realized that the girls had joined them. They exited their seats and grabbed the white boxes sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Logan and Colin walked over to where the girls and Finn were standing. Logan handed Rory the white box he was holding. Colin did the same for Steph. Rory opened the box to reveal a beautiful bouquet of five white roses held together with a blue ribbon that matched her dress perfectly.

"Oh Logan their amazing, thank you so much!" Rory exclaimed as she gave him a big hug

"Anything for you Ace" Logan whispered into her ear.

Steph opened her box to find a similar arrangement to what Rory had except she had five red roses and an iridescent white bow holding them together.

"Colin thanks these are beautiful" Steph smiled as she gave him a hug

"Not as beautiful as you" Colin whispered into her ear which made Steph blush

Just then they saw the limo pull up in the driveway.

"Ok ladies Gents shall we?" Finn said as he held out his arms for the girls to hold. The girls each grabbed an arm and walked out onto the porch Logan and Colin and Lorelai followed. They all said good bye to Lorelai and walked over to the limo to be on their way to the dance.

---------Dance dance dance-----------

When they arrived at the dance they walked into the gym ready to have a night of fun. The girls put their roses and purses on the bleachers where there was an empty spot. Then the girls and Finn begged Logan and Colin to dance. They were having a ball dancing way to some of their favorite songs when a slow song came on. Finn slipped away Rory was about to follow but was pulled back.

"Though you could get away with dragging me to a dance then making me dance and no slow dance with me? I don't think so Ace" Logan whispered his question into her ear as he pulled her into him.

"Of course not Huntz" Rory replied as a smirk played across her lips as she watched her best friend in the arms of the guy she loved.

Rory rapped her arms tighter around Logan's neck and she put her head on his shoulder. In response he pulled her in closer and tightened his hold around her waist.

As the slow song came to a close she saw out of the corner of her eye a certain blond boy walking towards her. Rory quickly turned her head and buried it in Logan's neck. "Don't let go ok" was all Rory could say before she felt a tap on her shoulder as a new slow song started to play.

"May I cut in?" Tristan asked with an air of cockiness

"Well you see Ace here dragged me to this thing and promised she would dance with me every slow song. Except for Finn who will steal her for a few dance. " Logan said as he pulled Rory closer to him

Tristan turned around and left without another word.

"Thanks Logan" she said right before she kissed him on the cheek a then rested her head back on his shoulder.

"Anything For you Ace, Anything" Logan whispered into her ear as he placed a soft kiss on her temple. Hoping that she knew he meant anything. She was his best friend his confident But most of all they had been through a lot of first's together. The first crush, First kisses, First dates, First falling out's, First family problems, hell Rory was there for him when his dad told him that his whole future was planned out for him.

When the song ended Rory never pulled away and Logan never loosened his grip as a fast song played over the speakers. Logan looked at his best friend who was still holding Steph just like he was holding his ace. He knew that Colin had always feelings for Steph and he started to wonder if he was falling for Rory just like his friend had fallen for Steph. He shook the though away there was no way he was falling for his best friend. He moved his gaze over to the bleachers where he saw Tristan sitting with his arms crossed over his chest. He tried to stifle a laugh as he saw him staring at them as he still held dory in his arms.

"What's so funny you?" Rory asked moving her head so she could look at him while they talked

"Just Tristan pouting because I hold in my arms the most beautiful girl at the dance and he isn't" Logan replied sending her a smirk

Rory blushed but quickly buried her head back into the crook of Logan's neck.

Finn walked over to his four best friends with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh no Finn what did you do?" Colin asked as the cha cha slide came on

"Oh I love this song" Rory said as she jumped out of Logan's as Steph did the same to Colin. Finn grabbed both girls' hands and they in turn grabbed Logan and Colin's hand and moved to the front of the gym to join the rest of the teens gathering by the DJ. After that they played the Catani Joe and then asked the homecoming court and their escorts to go the lobby. The three boys walked to the back of the gym dragging the girls away from the stage where the DJ was playing another song that they wanted to dace to. Once the song was done the DJ asked if everyone could clear the dance floor and then they started the introduction of the homecoming court.

The DJ called the underclass court then the junior court then last but not least the senior court. They decided to pare the king candidates with the queen candidates which made the process of calling senior court quicker the DJ then announced the senor court.

"Now I like to present your King and Queen Candidates for the class of 2002. Tristan Dugreay and Madeline LaFoutain" the DJ waited until they got to the middle of the Gym before he called out the next couple "David McNight and Jessica Edwards" when they got to the middle of the dance floor they called out for "Colin McCrea and Stephanie Vanderbilt" When they reached the middle of the gym they called for "Finnegan Rothschild and Louise Grant" The DJ then waited until Finn and Louise were almost to the front of the gym before he announced the last couple. "I have the pleasure of introducing your King and queen for the Class of 2002 Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore-Hayden" The DJ announced into the microphone he was holding. They walked to the front of the gym where Headmaster Charleston was waiting to put the tiara on Rory's head and a crown on Logan's. They then walked to the middle of the gym for the traditional king and queen dance. As the song started to play Rory had to laugh she knew this was Logan's doing. When Rory had first heard _where you lead_ she dubbed it as the group's song.

Loving you the way I do

I only wanna be with you

And I would go to the ends of the earth

Cause darling to me that's what you're worth

Where you lead

I will follow

Anywhere, that you tell me to

If you need, you need me to be with you

I will follow

Where you lead

If you're out on the road

Feeling lonely and so cold

All you have to do is call my name

And I'll be there

On the next train

Soon the rest of the court joined then on the floor as the rest of the song played out. Steph Colin and Finn smiled as they joined their two best friends in the spot light. Everyone was smiling at the couple in the middle except for a very unhappy Tristan.

I always wanted a real home

With flowers on the windowsill

But if you wanna live in New York City

Honey, you know I will

(yes I will, yes I will)

I never thought I could get satisfaction

From just one man

But if anyone could keep me happy

You're the one who can

Oh baby, oh, I'm gonna follow where you lead

I'm gonna follow where you lead

(I'm gonna follow where you lead) (x4)

When the song ended everyone got off the bleachers to dance to the nest song. The rest of the night was amazing for everyone. Once the dance was over the five teenagers piled into the awaiting limo and decided to go out to get something to eat before they went back to the Gilmore's house. They decided to go to I-Hop mainly because it was the only place open at eleven that served breakfast which is what Rory and Steph wanted.

--------------Gilmore House hold ------------

When the limo pulled back up to the Gilmore house everyone got out and said good bye to Frank. The boys went to Finn's car to get their bags so they could change into something more comfortable. Once everyone was inside Rory and Steph changed out of their dresses and into the pajamas as the guys each took a turn changing in the bathroom. Once the boys were done they sat in the living room to wait for the girls. Rory and Steph walked into the room with drinks and snacks for those who wanted some. Rory put the water bottles she was holding down as Steph put down the bowls of chips and bags of candy. Rory walked over to the chest and grabbed the blankets Lorelai left out knowing the boys would be staying the night. Rory handed one to Finn who was sitting in the arm chair and then walked over to Colin and Steph who were already laying down on the couch. She then walked over to where Logan was sitting down on the bean bag in his sweats. She handed him the last blanket then walked over to the television to put the movie in.

"What are we watching Ace?" Logan asked from where he was now laying on the giant bean bag

"I figured we would go for a classic tonight." Rory said shooting a smirk at her best friend who raised his eyebrows wanting the title of the movie "Breakfast Club" she announced as she laid down next to Logan.

"Oh I love that movie" Steph exclaimed from her spot next to Colin on the couch. Rory laughed at her friend as she got comfortable so she could watch the movie.

A/N: I know so sorry the song is by Carole King its call where you lead I don't own it nor do I own Gilmore Girls thanks for reading hope you enjoyed and please review thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME HAPPY!!!!!


	6. Birthday Suprises

A/N /Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls because if I did Lorelai would be with Luke and Chris would have never been in the picture this season and Rory WOULD of said yes to Logan but not get married for a few years since they are kind of young and they both need to establish their careers. Or the whole proposal thing would not of happened it's nuts they should still be together ok sorry about my rant I'm just a little upset about it lol I kind of lost my will to write about something that is no more so it's hope this chapter is to your liking because It was not pre-written to the events of black Tuesday as I am calling it ha ha no I just made that up it's early and I'm tired lol ok so please let me know what you think when you're done I credit the birthday speech to the writers of GG

Oh and one last note sorry this is a long intro I use Gilmore Hayden or just Hayden in this story because She is also a Hayden so she goes by both names, Lorelai and Chris dated but are not married and are not together in my story just to clear that up ENJOY!!!!!!

Chapter 7: Birthday surprises

Waking up around ten on Sunday October 7th Rory knew what was ahead of her. Tomorrow was her 17th birthday and today being Sunday she knew that something big was going to happen because her friends told her to be ready to go by twelve. Rory got out of bed and grabbed a cup of coffee and finished it then filled it up again before she jumped into the shower. Once Rory was dressed and ready for the day she grabbed her book off her night stand and walked into the living room to read and wait for the gang to com and pick her up. It was now eleven thirty.

Rory was submersed in her book and didn't notice that someone was knocking on the door. She didn't even notice that there was now a blond boy sitting in front of her watching her read till he spoke.

"What yeah reading their Ace?" Logan asked his best friend

The sound of his voice made Rory jump "You scared me Logan" When Logan smiled and raised his eye brow she held up her book to show him the title as she said it out loud "Just reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream" _

"Well you've had to of at least read the play about three times so let's go everyone is waiting" Logan said as he pulled himself and Rory up. Rory put her book mark into the crack of the page and closed the play and grabbed her purse and they headed out the door to the SUV waiting for them in her drive way.

Logan open the door and let Rory climb in everyone said hello as Logan got into the car next to Rory who was sitting next to Steph.

"So what is the plan for today guys?" Rory questioned

"Not a chance Ace" Logan replied sending her a smirk.

Rory crossed her arms and sent him her puppy dog eyes.

"It's not going to work Ace" Logan said Rory stuck out her tongue and turned to Steph

"Do you know where were going?" Rory asked her best friend.

"Nope they won't tell me either they said I have a big mouth can you believe it?" Steph asked shocked

Rory shook her head at Steph and laughed as a devilish smile crept onto her face she moved to say something into Steph's ear so the guys wouldn't hear.

"Oh so I have an idea let's give them the silent treatment all day but only talk to Finn if it's a must because you know he wants to tell us where we are going but the boy's are holding something over his head because he's being very quiet today" Rory whispered into Steph's ear

"Deal" Steph whispered back the girls both giggled as Colin turned to face them as Logan looked on

"What may I ask are you two whispering about?" Colin asked

When neither girl answered but both stopped smiling and laughing they quickly changed to a blank look so that the boys could not read their facial expressions.

"Well I guess no one wants to stop at Luke's for coffee" Logan said as they were about to pass by Luke's but Finn was smart enough to pull over and go into the diner.

When Finn came out of the diner he got back into the car and handed Rory and Steph each a large coffee they smiled in return and thanked him. He then handed one to Logan and Colin and took one himself taking a sip before he put it into the cup holder to continue on their drive the girls still not saying a word.

About a half an hour out of Stars Hallow the car was still completely silent. Logan didn't want to be the first to break the silence so he took out his cell phone and sent Colin and Finn a text message knowing it would bug the girls that they were no in on the conversation

TEXT LH: Ok so since there not talking to us let's go with plan B

TEXT FR: What is plan B again????

TEXT CM: do you even remember plan A?

TEXT FR: Um…. Kind of

TEXT LH: Well Finn Plan A was shopping for a few hours dinner the going back to Rory's house for a movie night PLAN B is a little more driving but I think they might like it after all it's not cold out and it's a very nice day

TEXT CM: Yeah let's go for it I think they'll love it

TEXT FM: Ok so where am I driving to now?

TEXT LH: Head to your favorite spot on the water Finn we are going to have a picnic on the beach then back to the hallow

As the boys were having a conversation the girls we wondering what they were talking about knowing that it had something to do with today Rory quickly took out her phone and sent a text message to Steph

TEXT RG: Wonder what they are texting about it has to be about today right??

TEXT SV: My guess would be yes we should text Finn and see if he'll tell us

TEXT RG: Ok I'll send him one now

TEXT RG: Hey Finn do you know what is going on today?

TEXT FM: As much as I'd love to tell you love the boys forbid it sorry but I think they are changing to a different plan since you're not talking to us

TEXT RG: thanks anyway but just to let you know were talking to you not them though

TEXT FM: The lovely Shelia's love me

TEXT RG: That we do Finn that we do

TEXT SV: what did Finn say?

TEXT RG: he said he can't tell us but is sorry about it and he thinks the plan is changing and he's happy were talking to him

TEXT SV: How could we not talk to him with an accent like that?

At the last text both girls started to laugh again.

About Thirty minutes later they pulled into a parking lot and the boys got out of the car telling the girls to wait there. The boys returned fifteen minutes later each holding a plastic bag with takeout containers. They then headed to the beach where Finn drove the SUV right onto the sand and turned the car around so that they could sit in the trunk and look out onto the ocean. Logan got out and moved his seat to lay flat the girls got out and Steph moved the seat just as Logan had to make the back bigger. When Steph was done Rory grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the water kicking her sandals off in the process, Steph doing the same. When they were at the water's edge they rolled p their pant legs and finished walking towards the water.

"WOW that's cold" Steph said breaking the silence

"Yeah it is so are we going to start to talk to them now?" Rory asked

"Yeah I don't want to go the rest of the day not talking to them it's no fun" Steph pointed out

"Agreed" Rory established

"Hey loves you guys want to come eat and put the boys out of their misery they think you hate them" Finn said laughing coming up behind his two favorite girls.

"Yeah were coming" Steph said as they turned around Finn put his arms around the girls shoulders and they walked back to the waiting SUV.

The group enjoyed a nice lunch sitting in the back of car together talking and having a ball. Once lunch was finished and packed away Steph was laying down with Colin who had a tight grip on her waste. Rory was leaning into Logan just staring out at the ocean watching the seagulls.

"Thanks you Logan" Rory whispered into his ear before she gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Anything for you ace" Logan replied as he kissed her temple.

Everyone sat in silence watching the ocean as the music from the radio played softly in the background.

Before it was time to go the group decided to take a quick walk along the beach before they headed back to stars hallow for dinner and a movie at the black and white theater.

(Credit to TWIZ TV for the conversation between mother and daughter for birthday night convo)

Opening the door to her daughters room Lorelai quietly walked over to Rory's bed and waited till the clock turned to 4:03 before she whispered "Happy birthday. Little girl."

Rory woke up at the sound of her mother's voice and moved over. "Hey." Rory responds as her mom laid down beside her.

"I can't believe how fast you're growing up." Lorelai Comments

"Really? Feels slow." Rory responded

"Trust me, it's fast. What do you think of your life so far?" Lorelai asked her only daughter

"I think it's pretty good." Rory replied

"Any complaints?" Lorelai questioned

"I'd like that whole humidity thing to go away." Rory joked

"All right. I'll work on that." Lorelai Supplied

"So do I look older?" Rory asked

"Oh, yeah. You walk into Denny's before five, you've got yourself a discount." Lorelai joked

"Good deal." Rory replied

"So you know what I think?" Lorelai asked

"What?" Rory questioned

"I think you're a great, cool kid, and the best friend a girl could have." Lorelai admitted

"Right back at ya." Rory smiled

"And it's so hard to believe that at exactly this time many moons ago, I was lying in exactly the same position –"Lorelai started to tell the story

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Rory sighed

"Only I had a huge, fat stomach and big fat ankles and I was swearing like a sailor –"Lorelai continued

"On leave." Rory interrupted

"On leave -- right! And there I was –"Lorelai stayed constant

"In labor." Rory supplied

"And while some have called it the most meaningful experience of your life, to me it was something more akin to doing the splits on a crate of dynamite." Lorelai described

"I wonder if the Waltons ever did this." Rory questioned

"And I was screaming and swearing and being surrounded as I was by a hundred prominent doctors, I just assumed there was an actual use for the cup of ice chips they gave me." Lorelai spoke ignoring Rory last comment

"There wasn't." Rory chimed in

"But pelting the nurses sure was fun." Lorelai quipped

"I love you, Mom."

"Shh. I'm getting to the part where he sees your head. So there I was..." Lorelai continued her story as mother and daughter lay down on Rory's twin size bed.

Once Lorelai left to go back upstairs Rory quickly fell back to sleep, knowing that she would have to deal with the gang at school tomorrow and then the Stars Hallow bash that night.

Rory work up at six to get dressed and ready for the day. Once she was showered and dressed, she and her mom drove to Luke's for a quick breakfast. Once they were done eating Rory got a cup of coffee to go and a muffin for the road. She got into her 2000 silver mustang convertible and drove off to Chilton.

Rory pulled into the parking lot next to Colin's Acura and as she was getting her things together so she could go into school Steph pulled in behind her. She waited till Steph was ready to get out of the car as Logan and Finn were speeding into the parking lot. Everyone got out of the car and wished Rory a happy 17th birthday and gave her a hug. They all walked into School ready for the week ahead of them. As they walked towards the senior hallway Rory noticed a familiar blond waiting by her locker.

Logan put his arm around Rory's waist knowing how hard it was for her to see him every day.

"Hey Mary happy birthday" Tristan said with a smirk

"Wow I'm so impressed he can remember my birthday but still can't remember my name." Rory replied as she moved to open her locker

"I've never forgotten your name I just like Mary better" Tristan smiled

Logan moved so he could open his locker so he could get his books for his first class.

"Yeah well I'm glad you know it now if only you used it" Rory said as she shut her locker.

"Come on Ace let's go" Logan said putting his arm around her waist once more

"Oh sure he can call you by a nickname but I can't" Tristan mumbled as they passes

Rory heard this and turned around "Yeah well when you've know a person all their lives you get to know a thing or two about them and at least his nickname fit's me" Rory replied as she turned to head towards their first class.

The rest of the day went by with no bumps. Once the bell rang at 2:15 everyone went to their lockers and met in the parking lot to head to Stars Hallow for Rory's annual birthday bash.

Once in Stars Hallow they all parked at Rory's house and got out to walk to Luke's for a bit to eat something and get coffee. They headed back to the Gilmore house hold to do some homework before the night's festivities. About 6:45 everyone headed to the center of town to celebrate another year of Rory. When they turned the corner they were surprised to see the party was almost in full swing.

They all walked over to where Lorelai was standing by the DJ who was playing a mix of oldies but goodies.

"Hey guys so glad you could make it" Lorelai joked

"Well you know we had to bring the birthday girl so we figured we would be fashionably late" Logan smirked

"That and the fact that love's and Colin had to do all their homework before changing" Finn added

"Yes well some of us care about school" Colin added

"Hey I did my math homework" Finn replied

The group laughed at their friend. Who knew Finn would ever do homework never mind just to impress a red head teacher?

"Why did you only do your math homework Finn?" Lorelai asked

"Well let's see female teacher with red hair" Steph stated

"I told you about that story already" Rory pointed out

"Oh yeah now I remember he attacked you in the hall way after he met her" Lorelai Laughed

The group decided to go their separate ways when Rory was pulled off to say hello to some people and Finn ran up to the stage to see if they could start karaoke. Steph and Colin laughed at Finn and excused themselves to go get a drink. Logan and Lorelai were left alone.

"So you finish all your homework?" Lorelai asked jokingly

"Yes mom I had a study period earlier today so I finished most of it then" Logan replied making Lorelai laugh when he called her mom

"That's my boy! He's so smart!" Lorelai Joked they both cracked up

Once Logan was able to breathe he responded "I'm glad I can make you proud"

"Why do you make her proud?" Luke asked coming up behind Lorelai

"Nothing we were just joking right Mom" Logan replied sending them into a fit of laughter one more time Luke just rolled his eyes and walked away.

As Logan was talking to Lorelai Colin and Steph had grabbed a drink and Colin had led Steph over the bridge by the lake.

"Colin, where are we going?" Steph asked

"Just over here I want to talk to you" Colin replied

"Ok" Steph said with a confused look on her face

"Well Steph I've know you forever and well I've liked you for a while and I was wondering I mean I know it's Rory's birthday and all but I just can't stand it anymore" Colin explained

"Can't stand what?" Steph asked very confused as to where he was going with this

"Well you being with another guy. I mean I know I'm your friend but I want to be your boyfriend, so Steph will you be my girlfriend?" Colin asked

"Yes" She said throwing her arms around Colin's neck and he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. They walked away from the bridge hand in hand to go find Finn.

Logan excused himself from Lorelai, he wanted to go grab a drink and see if he could steal Rory away for a minute. When he got to the drink table he grabbed two coffees. He spotted Rory talking to Kirk, Lulu, Morey and Babette. He walked over to great the group hanging Rory one of the cups of coffee he was holding.

"I hate to interrupt but I was wondering if I could steal my best friend away for a minute" Logan asked sending the group a smile

"Not at all sugar you kids have fun now" Babette said

Everyone said their good byes as Logan led Rory away from the group. Logan put his hand on the small of Rory's back and led her over by the high school where no one as around. When they stopped Rory turned to face Logan. "What's all this about?" Rory questioned

"Well I want to give you your birthday present but I wanted to see you open it I didn't want it to go into the pile to be opened later."Logan said as he took a box from out of his back pocket.

Rory opened the box to see a Tiffany's necklace. It was a classic one with the chain and the silver heart but what was written on the heart was what made her smile. "Ace & Mac" she read aloud

"Flip it over" Logan said as she took it out of the box

It simply said forever. Rory clasped the necklace around her neck before she gave Logan a big hug. "It looks great on you Ace" Logan whispered into her ear

"I love it thank you so much Logan" Rory exclaimed

"Good I'm glad now let's get you back to the party." Logan replied as put his hand on the small of her back and they walked over to where Colin and Steph were chatting with Finn. Once they reached the group Lorelai ran over "Rory I need to steal you away it's cake time" Lorelai sang

Rory clapped her hands together and followed her mother her fur best friends following her to where the cake was. The DJ stopped the music and everyone sang happy birthday and then enjoyed cake. After that the party started to die down. Everyone helped clean up and they brought Rory's gifts back to the house. Once they settled and everyone had changed into the pajamas they put in a movie and quickly fell asleep Rory in Logan's arms on the bean bag Steph and Colin together on the couch and Finn alone in the arm chair. Lorelai walked into the house and turned off the TV knowing the teen's were out for the night she quietly went upstairs changed, set her alarm clock and went to sleep knowing she had to get the kids up in the morning to go to school.

I hope you all enjoyed that

Sorry the Colin and Steph thing was random

Review please or just vent if you fell like me and want the show to come back so we can see Rory and Logan together again and Luke and Lorelai married


	7. Like a Blur

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

A/N: this chapter which will be the graduation I didn't have a good idea on what to do between the last chapter and the graduation and everything I came up with I rewrote so here is the next chapter then a surprise chapter that your all waiting for ENJOY and please review it helps me want to write since I hate that they broke up and don't want to finish this but I know it will bug me if I don't

Chapter 8: Like a blur

The rest to the teen's senior year had flown by they could not believe today was the day they graduated Chilton. Rory was graduating as valedictorian and Logan was graduating as salutatorian. As the five teens gathered in the hall way talking they were lined up by height and Rory and Steph had bough heals so they could both be with Logan and Colin. It was set up so when they sat down Steph would be next to Rory and Colin and Logan would be together. Finn was up against a fellow senior that had made friends with. When the senior class faculty adviser told everyone to line up they headed towards the court yard where they would graduate.

As the school band played the graduation march as the headmaster presented the class of 2003. Every one walked into the gym in two straight lines the tallest to the shortest. Finn was somewhere up front where as Logan was right next to Rory and they were right behind Steph and Colin in the middle of the line. As they took their seats they were greeted by the headmaster introducing the guest speaker. Once the guest speaker was done they called up Logan to give his speech

"Thank you, headmaster Charleston. I like to thank the family members for joining us today. To my fellow graduates Congratulations. I was having trouble with writing my speech so my best friend decided to help me she handed me a book called The Book Of Positive Quotations and here are a few I'd like to share:

"All of us tend to put off living. We are all dreaming of some magical rose garden over the horizon instead of enjoying the roses that are blooming outside our window today." ---Dale Carnegie.

"When faced with a challenge, look for a way, not a way out." ---David Weatherford

"It's not where you're from; it's where you're going. It's not what you drive; it's what drives you. It's not what's on you; it's what's in you. It's not what you think; it's what you know." ---Gatorade commercial

"Having a role model in life is a great thing to have; one who provides us with direction and inspiration. However, we will forever be restricted by that person's limitations if we live within their boundaries. Be influenced, but set your own standards and develop your own principals, if you are ever to live beyond someone else's dreams." ---Jason Shahan

My biggest role model has been my best friend Rory my Ace. No matter what she always set a good example and pushed me to where I am today without her I would not be standing before you right now I would be sitting down next to one of my other best friends. So Ace I thank you with all my heart. To the teachers you've been a great help to guide me through my last year of high school. Thank you all.

"The most important thing about getting somewhere is starting right where you are." --- Bruce Barton

"After all tomorrow is just another day." Scarlet O'Hara, _Gone With The Wind _

Thank you all and Congratulations Class of 2003 and good luck" everyone clapped as Logan walked off the stage he noticed Rory had tears in her eyes before he walked through his row and sat down next to Colin.

(A/N Used TWIZ TV for this next part but I added some in also)

HEADMASTER: It's a distinct pleasure for me to introduce to you our valedictorian. This young lady was a second-year transfer from a modest school where she distinguished herself immeasurably. She is humble, hard working, competitive when need be, and unparalleled in her academic achievements. Ladies and Gentlemen, Rory Gilmore.

The crowd applauds as Rory walks up onto the stage.

SOOKIE: Not crying, right?

LORELAI: Not crying. Keeping our cool so we don't miss anything.

SOOKIE: Tears get in your eyes.

LORELAI: Then you miss things.

SOOKIE: So we're not crying.

LORELAI: Not crying.

SOOKIE: Not crying.

JACKSON: Not crying. Not crying.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: No crying.

LUKE: I'm not crying.

RORY: Headmaster Charleston, faculty members, fellow students, family and friends, welcome. We never thought this day would come. We prayed for its quick delivery, crossed days off our calendars, counted hours, minutes, and seconds, and now that it's here, I'm sorry it is because it means leaving friends who inspire me and teachers who have been my mentors - so many people who have shaped my life and my fellow students' lives impermeably and forever. I live in two worlds. One is a world of books. I've been a resident of Faulkner's Yoknapatawpha County, hunted the white whale aboard the Pequod, fought alongside Napoleon, sailed a raft with Huck and Jim, committed absurdities with Ignatius J. Reilly, rode a sad train with Anna Karenina, and strolled down Swann's Way. It's a rewarding world, but my second one is by far superior. My second one is populated with characters slightly less eccentric but supremely real, made of flesh and bone, full of love, who are my ultimate inspiration for everything. Richard and Emily Gilmore are kind, decent, unfailingly generous people. They are my twin pillars without whom I could not stand. I am proud to be their grandchild. But my ultimate inspiration comes from my best friend, the dazzling woman from whom I received my name and my life's blood, Lorelai Gilmore.

SOOKIE: Uh oh.

LORELAI: Hang in there.

RORY: My mother never gave me any idea that I couldn't do whatever I wanted to do or be whomever I wanted to be. She filled our house with love and fun and books and music, unflagging in her efforts to give me role models from Jane Austen to Eudora Welty to Patti Smith. As she guided me through these incredible eighteen years, I don't know if she ever realized that the person I most wanted to be was her.

SOOKIE: Not crying.

LORELAI: Crying a little.

SOOKIE: Crying a little, but not blubbering. That's what we meant when we said no crying, no blubbering.

RORY: Thank you, Mom. You are my guidepost for everything.

SOOKIE: On the verge of blubbering here.

JACKSON: Not doing too well myself.

LORELAI: Not you, too.

LUKE: I'm blubbering, you're freaks.

RORY: To my best friends who have gotten me through a lot since we met in pre-school you are my world and I love you to death. You've made sure I always had fun as well as balanced my school work. Logan you've helped me through a lot and for that I am greatful. As we prepare ourselves today to leave our friends and high school behind I wish you success in all you do. "What is the recipe for successful achievement? To my mind there are just four essential ingredients: Choose a career you love… Give it the best there is in you… Seize your Opportunities… And be a member of the team." By Benjamin F. Fairless Congratulations class of 2003 and good luck!

After the ceremony the teens all met up with their families and said there hellos and then their good byes and they all met at Rory's house for her graduation party.

"Hey Ace where are?" Logan called as he stepped into the house closely followed by Finn.

"I'm in my room" Rory called from the room off the kitchen

"Ok well Finn and I are here and Colin and Steph should be here any Minute." Logan called back as he and Finn walked into the kitchen.

Rory walked out of her room in a strapless white sun dress with big light blue flowers all over it and a satin Blue ribbon tied in the front above her hips.

"Hey guys" Rory said as she walked into the room just as Colin and Steph came into the house.

"Hey Rory" Steph responded

"Hey reporter girl, where are the guys?" Colin asked Rory just shrugged her shoulders and the three went in search of they're missing two.

They found Logan and Finn sitting in the back watching Luke cooking on the grill.

"Hey Logan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rory asked shyly

"Sure Ace" Logan said getting up for his seat and walking to where she was standing she turned around and walked to the front of the house where they sat on the swinging chair.

"Logan" Rory started but was having trouble as to what to say next

"Yeah, Ace?" Logan asked

"Thanks for writing me into your speech I had no clue that you think of me as a role model I mean I'm just a teenager who plans for the rose garden ahead and doesn't pay enough attention to the one I have in front of me." Rory said hoping he would like that fact that she listened to his speech in detail.

"I want you to know Rory you're a very special person and you may plan for the future we all do but you definitely stop and smell the roses in front of you I mean come on, you have Steph, Colin, Finn and I as your best friends if you hang with us you live in the moment and are ready for anything!" Logan told Rory as held her hand in his

"in omnia paratus" Rory replied

"Aut vincere aut mori" (**AN**: Either conquer or die)

"You're a great friend Logan and I meant what I said today. I'll love you till death you're a part of me." Rory said

"I love you too Ace" Logan said as he stood up and pulled her into a hug "Now let's get back to the party we just graduated" Logan placed his hand on the small of Rory's back and guided her back to the party.

A/N: the picture for Rory's dress is the last one in my profile so take a look if you would like and please review let me know what you think that way I will be eager to write the next chapter which I have planned out on my head and part of it written. So please review I've had a bad week I've worked almost 40 hours and that's not counting taking a summer class where I have to go to class for two hours a day so pleas cheer me up!!! Thanks for reading I hope you like it


	8. Summer Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

A/N: sorry this took so long but I changed my plans around just for those of you who want Rogan action sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed but come on was my last chapter that bad I only got two reviews so please make me happy and review! Thanks again!

Chapter 9: summer plans

After the graduation party the teen's all spent the night at Rory's after watching a few movies. They fell asleep in what had become their normal spots after many movie nights together.

When everyone was up and ready for the day they all decided to go to Luke's for breakfast. It was the last day together the guys were going on a boat trip to the Caribbean and the girls and their mom's were going to spend some time in Europe. The girls had planned their trip since they first started Chilton their freshman year. When the guys realized the girls were going to be spending their summer with their mom's in Europe they decided to do something fun also.

The boys loved the open water so they decided to take the Huntzberger's yacht to Fuji for a summer trip before they started Yale in the fall. They were all ever excited but hated the fact that the girls would not be able to join them. They had gotten so used to having them around all the time.

They five friends walk from the parking lot to the yacht ready to say their goodbyes for the summer. As they walked everyone was silent not wanting to leave but knowing things were going to change after this summer they we officially college freshman. When they arrived at the boat Finn pulled Rory then Steph into a quick hug and said his goodbye and walked on the boat knowing the boy's would want to say goodbye to their best friend and in Colin's case girlfriend.

When Finn was already aboard and went to his room so he could settle in before he needed to help the guys sail the yacht.

Colin pulled Steph back to him and kissed her knowing that this would have to last him a while since they would be gone for the remainder of the summer.

Logan had pulled Rory into a strong embrace. He whispered into her ear "I'm going to miss you Ace"

"I'm going to miss you too Logan" She whispered back Logan couldn't tell from her voice that she was crying but he felt tear drops on his shoulder. He pulled back so he was looking into his best friend's eyes.

"Ace don't cry I'll be back in two months" Logan said reaching his hand to cup her cheek and wipe away her tears. He leaned his forehead against hers

"I keep trying to think of amazing things to say but I can't think of anything" Rory says as more tears pour down her cheeks.

A small smile flashes across Logan's lips as he looks at his best friend. He removed his forehead from hers and brushed his lips against hers. At first Rory was caught off guard but she looked at Logan and all she could do was smile. When Logan saw Rory return a smile he whispered a soft "I love you Ace" Against her lips. Just as Rory was about to reply, they heard Steph and Colin separate and say there final goodbye's to each other. Logan pulled Rory in for a hug and whispered into her ear "I'll miss you Ace, like you have no idea"

"I think I know Bye Logan" Rory whispered back as they broke apart.

"I'll call and email you ok, and make sure you have fun in Europe and don't pick a European guy up ok Ace" Logan said with a wink as he turned to face Colin.

At this point Steph and Colin could hear their conversation "Don't worry what happens in Europe says in Europe so we'll get her drunk and find her the man of her dreams" Steph chimed in Rory watched Logan's face fall as Steph spoke about her with another guy it broke her heart so she decided to chime in.

"What if I've already fallen for someone?" She asked Steph as she gave Colin a hug good bye and sent Logan a smile which he returned as he hugged Steph.

"Well I need you to fill me in how come I didn't know anything about this guy? I mean that is so not nice I'm your best friend next to Logan! Oh god, please tell me you did not ask Logan for Guy advice?" Steph asked Logan and Rory laughed as Steph looked back and forth between the two friends as Finn came up on deck to move the process of sailing into the open sea.

The boy's boarded with one last hug from everyone as the girls waited to wave the boy's off from the dock.

"Enjoy Boys we love you and we'll miss have fun and don't get too drunk" Rory yelled

"Yeah I love you all and keep an eye on my boy will you?" Steph asked knowing the guys would not let Collin off on that one.

"We love you too loves" Finn called out

"We'll keep an eye out for Colin Steph don't worry Have fun in Europe" Logan called back

"But we can't promise anything about getting too drunk" Colin called back

"Right on mate" Finn replied as they were finally leaving pulling away from the dock.

The girls stood at the end waving as he boys returned their waves from the boat.

------ Steph and Rory's drive Home ----------

"So what is it that you're not telling me?" Steph asked Rory bring her out of her dream land

"Oh well I didn't know until just a few minutes before you said that thing about me finding a guy in Europe." Rory replied

"What we were only with the guys unless you figured out you like Logan." Steph exclaimed looking to her best friend for details "Oh my God you like Logan"

"Well we were hugging goodbye and I started to cry and Logan pulled back to look into my eyes and told me not to cry because he'd be back and I told him I couldn't think of anything amazing to say and he told me he would miss me and that I would never know how much I told him that I have an idea as to how much then he told me he loved me." Rory explained

"Oh my God this is so exciting. So what are you guys now?" At Steph's question Rory frowned.

"Well we didn't have time to discuss it." Rory stated

"Well he said he would call and email so he might write about it or you could always ask." Steph reminded her

"But Steph he's not a one woman man." Rory reminded her best friend

"Yes but he loves you and we can all tell that you love him and it's Logan he would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know but I mean we've been friends since preschool what happens if we break up then what about our group?" Rory asked

"Well no matter what we'll all be there for you Colin and Finn are so protective of you that they will probably kill Logan if he does anything to hurt you." As Steph said this Rory laughed

"Yeah I guess your right but I can't not picture him in my life I love him." Rory exclaimed

"I kind of got that" Steph Joked "Don't worry Finn and Logan love me like there little sister too and look Colin's ok and we even had a stingless fling before we started dating." Steph admitted

"You didn't" Rory exclaimed

"Yeah we did but I never had sex with him until we started going out." Steph explained so her friend wouldn't think she was willing to kill the man she loved

"Well that's good" Rory replied not knowing what to say

A comfortable silence settled over the car as they continued the journey back to Rory's house.

-----Boat Time -------

"So Logan" Colin started

"What?" Logan asked

"So who's the guy who Reporter girl has fallen for?" Colin asked

"Yeah so I know to kill." Finn added in

"Well if I hope you don't feel the need to kill the guy because you may miss having him around." Logan said

"What's that supposed to mean mate?" Finn asked "Anyone who hurts Rory or even Steph I'll kill em." Finn said staring straight at Colin.

"Don't look at me I'm never letting her go." Colin answered "But who do Finn and I have to hurt before Rory gets hurt?" Colin asked

"Well I don't think he would ever hurt her he likes her too much for that." Logan explained

"Stop trying to cover his ass and give us a name." Colin said now starting to get aggravated "it's not like well be around to see him in the next few month."

"You'll be closer than you think" Logan mumbled

"What was that Mate?" Finn Asked

"Nothing" Logan replied

"Just tell us his name, come on." Collin begged

"Fine but you promise not to kill him?" Logan asked

"Ok tell me now because if someone like's reporter girl and you don't want to kill him this must be crazy."

"Well it's someone she's known since she was in preschool. Who you've all been friends what" Logan said trying to avoid giving the boys a name

"Out with it mate"

"Fine I'll tell you" Logan said before he took a deep breath and got ready to tell his two best guy friends he had fallen for his best friend "It's me"

"What she finally realized that she has feelings for you and that you have feelings for her?" Colin asked

"It's about bloody time." Finn Chimed in

"So are you guys going out, because if you're doing a no strings relationship with her we will be forced to kill you?" Colin stated

"Well we ever discussed it I just kind of kissed her when I was saying goodbye and I told her I loved her but I've told her that before." Logan Explained

"You kissed her?" Colin asked

"Yeah it was just a quick light kiss." Logan replied

"Wow so she must be freaking out right now knowing Rory. She is going to want to know what this means and great we'll be gone for two months and they'll be in Europe for a month." Colin cursed

"Mate what are you going to do? Love is going to want to know sooner than later." Finn added

"I didn't even think I just got caught up in the moment." Logan answered

"Well if you love her." Collin added

"I do love her." Logan replied

"Then Mate I believe you know what you need to do, and don't mess this up."Finn supplied

"Yeah I do know I just have to figure out how to talk to her about this." Logan said just as Colin's cell phone rang. Colin checked to see who was calling before he picked up.

"Miss me already Steph?" Colin asked into the phone

"Yeah but that's not why I'm calling I talked to Rory on the way home and I just left her house to go get mom and my stuff so we can leave later but she is going nuts." Steph ranted

"And why is she going nuts Steph?" Colin asked so they guys knew what was going on also to make sure they were talking about what he thought they were talking about the kiss.

"Don't play dumb I know Logan told you by now Colin." Steph said

"Ok Fine but why is she freaking out? So what they kissed." Colin Stated

"I would think you of all people would have hurt him after you found out about them." Steph stated

"Well I gave him the lecture but we need him and it was just a quick on the lips kiss nothing worth killing him or yet."Colin replied

"Well what was he thinking she's now worried that she is going to lose her best friend because of this." Steph exclaimed

"Don't worry they will be best friends forever but come on they've been dancing around each other forever if you think about it." Colin reasoned

"Yeah I guess you're right." Steph agreed

"I am." Colin bragged

"Please tell me Logan isn't about to go after every blond bimbo in the Caribbean while Rory is waiting on him." Steph pleaded

"To tell you the truth I don't know let me talk to him what time do you have to be back at the Gilmores by?"Colin asked

"I have to be back there by 6 O'clock so I'm leaving my house around 5:20 so call me before then and I'll be in my room finishing packing. Ok I'm home so you go talk to him and call me later ok." Steph explained

"Sure that's fine now have fun and I'll talk to you later. Bye Steph."

"Colin just make sure Logan doesn't call her until I talk to you later okay, Bye."

"Sure, bye" and with that Colin hung up his phone and walked over to where Logan was steering the yacht. "So my girlfriend just called to tell me her best friend is freaking out because my best friend kissed her and then left for two months." Colin told Logan

" I should call her to clear things up." Logan said

"No Steph is going to go home and pack a few last things then they are going to pack the car and leave to go to pick up Rory and her mom and then Steph will be able to calm her down before you talk to her because now that Steph is home Rory's already back to over thinking the situation and worrying what will happen." Colin explained

"Why would she be worrying?" Logan asked

"Well let's think her best friend kissed her and then left for two months and she knows you don't do commitment so she's wondering what is going to happen between you to." Colin answered

"Well I guess but come on its Rory I would do anything for her." Logan said

"Yeah I know you would but she's got to be wondering what is going to be happening on this trip if you're going to be with other girls or are you going to commit to her." Colin said

"Well I have to talk to Rory first I don't know I mean what if she doesn't want to be with me." Logan whispered the last part afraid it might be true.

"I don't know what she'll say but I know you too are inseparable and I think by the way she is freaking out I think that means something." Colin explained

"Yeah I guess you're right." Logan responded

"So what are you going to do? Please tell me you're going to ask her out and you know you'll be faithful to her or else Finn and I will kill you we don't care." Colin assured him

-------Later that night--------Girl time----------

When Steph and her mom arrived at the Gilmores they all they had to do was packed the car and headed for a quick dinner before they took the Vanderbelt's private plane to Europe. Steph decided to go into Rory's room as she was making sure she had everything she need before she left. "So how are you doing?" Steph asked

"I'm Excited this is going to be so fun." Rory replied

"Yes it is but I was talking about earlier" Steph reminded her friend

"Oh well I he hasn't called so I guess I'll just drop it and talk to him when he gets home." Rory explained

"I may have had something to do with him not calling." Steph told Rory

"What Steph, why would you do that?" Rory asked

"Well I wanted to make sure you were fine when you talked to him so I told Colin I'd figure out what you wanted and they we would call the boys from her or the plane depending." Steph explained herself

"Oh." That was all Rory could reply with

"So what do you what because I know Logan would be able to commit to you." Steph hoped she would say yes.

"I guess I mean if he said that I guess because I do trust him I mean we've know each other since we were little and Colin and Finn would hurt him if he even has a thought about hurting me."Rory smiled

"You've got that right he's only still alive because it was only a peck and nothing more." Steph laughed

"Hey let's call him now I want to know what's going on before we go to dinner." Rory said as she pulled her cell phone and pressed umber two on her speed dial. She listened to the phone ring a few times before she he picked up.

"What do I owe this lovely pleasure Ace?" Logan asked

"I just talked to Steph and was told that there is a ban against you calling me and I though let me fix that." Rory laughed

"Ah yes Colin did mention that." Logan replied "So I also know we need to talk."

"Yeah I guess we do." Rory replied scared o what was to come

"I really don't want to do this over the phone but I have no other choice do I?" Logan replied

"No I guess not." Rory whispered

"Rory I don't know how to say this but I'm going to try my best. You know that I love you right you've always held a very special place in my heart. I know you're my best friend but I think somewhere over the past year we've become closer and Rory I've fallen for you."

Rory was shocked to say the least she didn't think he would tell her this. After a few seconds Logan realized she wasn't going to respond so he decided to clarify himself.

"Ace will you be my Girlfriend?" Logan asked

"Yes" was all Rory could say.

"I thought you might say no there for a minute." Logan laughed

"Never in a million years would I be able to deny you that request you mean to much to me." Rory replied

"I'm glad I love you Ace."

"I love you too Mac." Roy replied "Ok I have to go though we should of left fifteen minutes ago." Rory added with a frown

"Ok Call us when you get there and make sure you email me. I'll miss you Ace."

"Of course and I'll miss you too bye." Rory replied as she hung up the phone as Lorelai screamed for the girls to get there buts out o the house or they were going to leave without them.

"So what's going on?" Steph asked

"We're going out" Rory replied

"I'm so excited for you." Steph squealed

"Yeah me too now let's go eat and go to Europe!" Rory replied as they walked out the door and into the car.

A/N: Thanks for reading don't forget to review and anyone can review.

I hope you like this chapter it was a rushed ending it's been a long week my mom hurt her back and we are supposed to be going Portugal in 9 days so I'm not sure if I can get another chapter up because I need to do a lot to get ready and help clean the house.

Thanks again and I'll try to write a lot while I'm away that way I can just type them and post them because I'm now writing off the top of my head lol


	9. Were Home

Disclaimer: I Don't own Gilmore Girls

Sorry I wanted to submit something before I left so sorry it's so short hope you Enjoy and remember I'll be gone till the 21th. Please review anyone can!

Chapter 10:

Throughout the month the teens kept in contact between phone calls and email. Everything was going great. The girls had a grand time in Europe and the boys had a blast sailing the Caribbean, some a little more than others.

When the girls finally landed back in the United States it was around 9:30 at night on the First of August. When the Limo pulled up in front of the Gilmore's House the Girls brought everything inside the house But before Steph could get into her car to go they decided to call the boys real quick to let them know they were home safe and sound.

As Rory waited for Logan to pick up his cell phone.

"Hey Ace."

"Hey Logan."

"Are you guys home yet? " Logan asked

"Yup we just got to my house so can you tell Colin to rest easy."

"That's good I'm glad your back. So how was it? You love Europe?"

"Yeah I did Oh and the Men over there are Fabulous." Rory Exclaimed

"Ace I'm Hurt I Though you loved me!"

"Oh I do love you but that doesn't mean I can't look." Rory Laughed

"Your A Funny Girl Rory Gilmore."

"And that is one of the reasons that you love me." She joked

"Ok enough with the flirting can I talk to Colin?" Steph asked her best Friend

"Sure Steph. Hey Logan Can you hand the phone over to Colin Steph wants to say hi."

"Sure I'll talk to you later Ace I love you."

"Yeah I know you do."

"ACE" Logan whined

"Relax You know I Love yeah, see yeah Bye." Rory Sid before she handed the phone to the blond next to her.

"Hey." Steph said into the phone

"Hey here's Colin." Logan Said as he passed the phone to one of his best friends.

"Hey Steph, Did you have Fun in Europe?" Colin asked his Girlfriend

"Yeah I did how's the Caribbean treating you?" Steph asked

"It's good Except Finn He's starting his naked phase again." Colin complained

"Well tell him we told him to keep his clothes on. Rory and I want our Boy's to be able to see us in the same light when they get back." Steph Joked

"Don't worry we will, and Finn's got nothing on you"

"Ok well I have to go because I still have to get to my house I'll talk to you tomorrow ok."

"Yup I'll talk to you then. Love you!" He replied

"Love you too." Steph said right before she hung up the phone as they walked into the kitchen "Ok so I'll meet you at Luke's for Lunch at one Tomorrow Sound Good?" Steph asked Rory

"Yup sound's good I'll see you then." Rory replied as they reached the Living room where there mom's were chatting.

Once Steph and her mom left the Gilmore girls unpacked a bit and headed off to bed.

When Lunch time came around Rory got ready and walked to the diner she sat down to wait or Steph. She only had to wait a few Minutes before she saw Steph pull up and get out of her car. Once Steph came into the dinner they got into a deep conversation They were interrupted buy the Bell of the door and looked up to see who had just walked in Both Girls Were Shocked.

Sp sorry For the Cliff Hanger there all will be solved when I come back and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter sorry I know it's filler but I wanted to post something before I left


	10. Were Home Cont

a/n Well I'm back and I had a great time (I know your all wondering lol) ok so sorry this was not out sooner as soon as I got back I had the 7th Harry Potter book coming out so I had to read that lol then type up my story but then part of it was not saved so that set me back so sorry but here it is hope you all ENJOY! And thanks for the reviews.

lexhuntzberger sorry this may not be what we talked about but I thought it was more realistic but thanks for the input you changed my mind lol I thought I was going to have the guys show up but I'm going to stick to what I wanted to do when I started lol

xox-soccer-56 Thanks I'd love to hear your thoughts you never know my plan changed since everyone wanted Rory and Logan together sooner than I planned

Chapter 10: We're Home Cont.

_When Lunch time came around Rory got ready and walked to the diner she sat down to wait or Steph. She only had to wait a few Minutes before she saw Steph pull up and get out of her car. Once Steph came into the dinner they got into a deep conversation They were interrupted buy the Bell of the door and looked up to see who had just walked in Both Girls Were Shocked. _

--------

Both Girls were shocked to see Jess standing in the door way with his duffle bag in his hand.

"Where are the boys?" Jess asked in a disgusted tone

It took Rory a minute to reply "Well OUR boys are out on my boy friend's yacht."

"You mean they actually let you date and try to befriend him I figured that would be unheard of." Jess said shocked that this would be true after all they never tried to befriend him

"Well of course they let her date they would all behypocrites if they didn't but hurt us once and there's hell to pay." Steph replied joining the conversation

"But they hang out with the guy?" Jess asked he just didn't understand

"We'll since there all best friends yeah Jess they hang. Logan evens loves him." Rory replied

"Yeah sometimes I think he loves him more than you." Steph joked

"Hey I think he loves me more than himself. I think." Rory replied laughing

"So who is this guy your so called best friend love's so much" Jess asked not following the hints the two girls were dropping

"Why do you want to know? Trying to figure out how to outsmart the completion?" Steph asked

"Nope I just want to know who won the heart of the woman I love." Jess supplied

"Bull you never loved me because if you did you never would of up and left me like you did the first time or just disappeared the second time you would of stayed to fight for me." Rory yelled now gaining the attention of everyone in the dinner

"Yeah well this guy is probably just another rich scum bag just like the three you already hang with that is going to leave you just remember I'll always be here when your boys side with him." Jess replied

"NEVER EVER talk about Logan, Colin and Finn that way ever again they would die for either of us!" Rory said pointing to herself and Steph.

Jess was dumbfounded. Rory calmed herself down and broke the silence that was lingering.

"At least the man I love who was always afraid of commitment faced his fears instead of running away. He is amazing and I trust him completely I always have. Plus if anything happens I know Colin and Finn will kill him so I know I'm safe."

"Wait your going out with Logan?" Jess asked finally figuring out what was going on but not at all ready for the reply he was about to receive.

"You really are slow! Who else would she go out with when she loves Logan and always has it just took her a while to realize it." Steph added as she dropped some money on the table and stood up and walked out the door Rory following behind leaving a dumbfounded jess standing by the recently vacated table.

Once the girls were back at Rory's they decided to have a down day and just watch a movie and talk before Lorelai would be home for dinner. Once they finished watching My Girl they decided that they should call the boys to say hi. When Rory went to call Logan's cell it went straight to voice mail. Rory and Steph both thought this was strange so they decided to call Colin's cell when his went straight to voice mail they decided to leave a quick message and then called Logan and did the same so whoever got the message first would call. The girls decided to take a walk down to the lake and talk before Lorelai would be home for dinner.

"I still think it's very strange that they don't have their cell's on I mean they know we like to call at random times." Rory stated

"You don't think something happened do you?" Steph asked

"God I don't know what I'd do without the three of them." Rory sighed

"Yeah I love them all well of course I love Colin but Logan and Finn are like my brothers. I mean there my family." Steph explained

"Yeah I know what you mean. Wait I have a thought we never called Finn let's try his Cell." Rory exclaimed

"Oh yeah let's" Steph Said as Rory was pressing 7 on her speed dial.

After three rings a deep male voice that Rory had never heard answered "Hello."

"Hey my Name's Rory and I'm looking for my Friends Finn and Colin and my Boyfriend Logan Do you know where they are?" Rory asked panicked

"Yeah I know where they are hold on." the male voice replied as Rory breathed a small sigh of relieve knowing that something could still be wrong. She heard muffled voices in the background until she heard Finn come on the phone.

"Hey Love how are you?" Finn asked

"I'm fine nervous as to why someone I don't know answered your phone and why Colin and Logan's cell phones are both off when neither turns them off." Rory Replied

"Rory Love we're fine there is no need to be nervous." He replied trying to calm her down

"Finn you better not be lying to me I need you boys back in one piece now are you near Logan and Colin because Steph and I would like to talk to them." Rory demanded

"Yeah here's Colin first." Finn replied as he handed the phone off to Colin and Rory handed it off to Steph.

"Colin Please tell me what is going on that two out of three cell phones are off and a strange man answered the only phone that was on!" Steph demanded

"Don't worry Steph were fine and Logan and I never turned our cell phones back on after we charged them." Colin explained

"Yeah well then who was the guy who just answered the phone?"

"He's the mechanic that is fixing our boat something is wrong with it I left while Logan talked to the guy so I have no clue." Colin informed her

"You better not be lying Colin or there will be hell to pay." Steph warned

"I'm not I swear now I'm going to give Logan the phone now he wants to talk to Rory." Colin Explained

"Ok just promise me you're ok Colin. I love you and I'll talk to you later." Steph replied

"I Promise and I love you too." Colin Assured his worried Girlfriend before he handed the cell over to his best friend and Steph handed it back to Rory.

"Hey Ace" Logan greeted

"Hey you what is going on?" Roy asked her Boyfriend

"Just some boat troubles nothing that can't be fixed but I think this means we are going to be home earlier than planned." Logan Told Rory hoping that this would make her forget about what was going on.

" That's great But who answered the phone, I hope your all telling us the truth because if I find out something else Logan believe me this relationship will not work on lies you know me better than that." Rory Explained

"Hey Ace Have I ever lied to you?" Logan asked avoiding the question

"Yes" Was Rory's simple reply

"Yeah give me a good example nothing stupid." Logan egged her on

"Oh dam you I can't think of a good one now. I still think something's up especially because you're avoiding my question." Rory confessed

"Oh yeah the guy who is fixing the boat answered the phone. How's that Ace?" Logan Questioned

"Ok fine I guess I have to believe you. Call me later when you have some time." Rory replied

"Anything for you Ace." Logan replied

"Does that mean I can get a pony?" Rory Asked

"Bye Ace"

"You're no fun anymore Logan." Rory said as she hung up the phone excited that the boys might be home sooner than expected.

Thanks again wow I never realized this chapter was so short lol

Did something really happen to the boat will the boy's be home sooner???

Please review it makes me work harder at updating and makes me happy especially now cuz I'm sick.


	11. Someone's Back in town

A/N: Sorry for the wait everything is being thrown at me lately between work and school so sorry Enjoy and please read the A.N. at the end of the story it's very important Thanks!! Enjoy!!!

Chapter 11: Someone's back in town

About a week later Rory was hanging out with Steph at the mall when she got a phone call and she was about to pick up her phone Steph's started to ring. They both answered their cell phones wondering what the boys would want. Since they were not to arrive back in the states till tomorrow and the girls normally would call them.

"Hello" the both answered there phone

"Hey Girls" Logan and Colin said at the same time.

"Are we on a four way call?" Rory asked

"No I have my cell on speaker and we did three way calling." Logan explained

"Oh ok, so what's up?" Steph asked

"Nothing we were just wondering what you guys were doing?" Colin asked

"We'll were shopping right now but we were thinking of a place to eat." Rory Explained

"Oh where are you shopping?" Logan Questioned

"Just at the Hartford mall." Rory replied

"Do you know what time you're going to be home by?" Colin asked

"I don't know why, we are done shopping here I believe." Steph figured

"Well it's just that we have a surprise that should be on its way to Rory's house now if it's not there already and we just want to make sure you both get it today." Logan Explained

"What is it?" Steph asked before Rory could say anything

"Steph you know we can't tell you that it would ruin all the fun." Colin explained

"Ok well then we'll be back to my house after lunch so I say by like three O'clock since it's one thirty now that gives us enough time to grab something and get back to my house in order to get you little present." Rory replied

"Sounds Good Girls." Logan said

"Ok well we'll let you going then, have fun girls." Colin replied

"We will. Bye Guys." They replied together

"We'll call you later tonight." Rory added before she hung up her phone and Steph followed

"What do you think they sent to us?" Steph asked

"Knowing them it's something good." Rory replied as she dragged her friend to the Cheese Cake Factory.

The girls sat and pondered what the guys had sent them as they ate lunch together. Once they finished they paid the bill and headed to the parking lot and drove to Rory's house.

When they got there they were a little disappointed to see that there was nothing there for them. The Girls unloaded there shopping bags to see what they had got and out of what outfits they should wear when the boy's came home. They decided to try on their outfits to see what one looked the best.

As Rory and Steph were organizing outfits to see what would be the perfect outfit to pick the boys up in and then there outfit to go out to their welcome back dinner. The girls decided to change into their favorite dress that they got and go take a walk around the town. Rory was wearing a beautiful Corset dress with a sweetheart neckline that was white with Royal blue straps and trim with a blue flower design on the bottom of the knee length dress. Steph wore a strapless white dress that had a brown floral pattern all over the knee length skirt. The girls got so caught up in Changing and looking good for their walk around the town they forgot about the boys sending them something so when the door bell rang the girls wondered who it could be Lorelai wasn't set to meet Rory until six at the house where they were going to order in and watch a movie. They both shrugged and walked to the door surprised to see frank waiting outside the door.

"Hello Ladies." Frank said

"Hey Frank, how can we help you?" Rory asked

"Well I'm here on Mr. Logan's orders." Frank replied

"And they would be?" Steph questioned

"To pick up Miss Rory and Miss Steph and to give you a present and bring you somewhere but I am not allowed to tell you where." Frank Explained

"Well at lease were dressed nicely." Rory shrugged wondering what her boyfriend had planned and wished he was there. She hoped that they would surprise them but Logan told her there was just no way they would be home before tomorrow at the earliest since they had to bring the boat back. Once the girls were in the car Frank left the door open and walked to trunk to retrieve two single long stem roses and two boxes he handed a rose to each of them and then the correct box to each.

Steph opened her box first to find a gold necklace that had two diamond hearts linked to each other the larger one hanging from the first. Steph was shocked she picked it up to examine it closer when she was done she unclasped it and asked Rory to fasten it around her neck.

"It's beautiful Steph." Rory gushed

"Thanks, what are you waiting for let's see what Logan got you. He has great taste in jewelry." Steph explained

Rory took a deep breath and took off the plain paper that was wrapped around the little box. Rory slowly opened the box to see a stunning white gold necklace and earring set. The set was beautiful but simple it was a round topaz stone that is a blue as the Caribbean ocean surrounded by diamonds in a complete circle. Rory was speechless so Steph pulled the box out of Rory's had and put the necklace on and Rory took her cue from there and put in her earrings.

"There amazing they match your dress perfectly and the dress matches you eyes that was exactly the jewelry you needed to complete that outfit." Steph Exclaimed

"It's gorgeous." Was all Rory could get out.

"Yeah well look who picked it out." Was Steph's only reply

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes before Rory spoke. "I wonder where we are going since the boys are still out at sea they said that they would be here by tomorrow at the earliest so it's not like they're going to be home this early especially since they wanted to come back at the end of august and that is in 2 weeks. "

" I know but it's the three stooges anything is possible when they put their mind to it for all we know Lorelai could of conspired with the boys and have a bag of clothes packed for each of us and we are flying out to finish the rest o the trip with the boys who knows." Steph rambled

"Oh no I need to call my mom to tell her… Um what do I tell her?" Rory questioned the blond next to her

"Um tell her that frank came to pick you up and gave us gifts from the boys and that we are headed to an unknown destination and does she know anything about that?" Steph exclaimed

"I can't do that! Oh wait let's call Logan first to make sure he set this up then I can call my mom to let her know. Sound good? You should probably call Colin to thank him and I should thank Logan." Rory explained

"Ok sounds like a plan." Steph said as she took her phone out of her purse, and dialed her boyfriend's number. Meanwhile Rory was waiting for Logan to pick up his phone. On the second ring she heard his greeting. "Huntzberger"

"What no cute comment?" Rory asked

"What no hello for your boyfriend?" Logan replied

"Hey you."

"Hey Ace how are you today?" Logan asked

"I'm very grateful but I'm very very confused?" Rory stated

"Why are you confused it's not hard I know you know your way around jewelry since you wear it often and Steph was there to help you put it on if you forgot." Logan Joked

"Not that the fact that not only did we get presents and a rose but the fact that frank dropped them off and picked us up to bring us somewhere." Rory rolled her eyes at her boyfriends comment

"Did he now?" Logan asked

"Logan he said it was on your orders come on tell me what's going on?" Rory whined

"Sorry Ace I can't it would ruin all the fun."Logan laughed at his girlfriend

"Yeah well I was supposed to hang out with my mom and Steph and watch a movie and eat junk food now I left her stranded and I'm off to god only knows where." Rory ranted

"Hey Ace have I ever put you into a bad situation?" Logan asked in a serious tone

"No" Rory confessed

"Would I ever put you in danger if I was not around?" Logan questioned

"I hope not." Was Rory's only reply

"Ace you know I wouldn't you mean too much to me you're my best friend and my girlfriend. Just trust me on this one you'll have a great time and you won't even miss us." Logan smiled

"I'm sure we'll miss you, after all the three of you are very hard to Forget." Rory Joked

"You know what I mean Ace." Logan replied

"Yeah I know what you mean." Rory sighed "I just wish you were here Logan."

"Ace I'm there in spirit. I wish I was there with you to. I miss you I really do I'm trying to get back." Logan Explained

"I know you are I just miss you way too much." Rory whispered

"I'll be home soon. I promise. Just enjoy tonight and call me after."Logan pleaded

"I will and thank you so much for the necklace and the earrings. They match so well with my dress I'm wearing." Rory thanked him

"I'm glad Ace I'm sure they look amazing on you. Now go have a good time with Steph." Logan smiled

"I will and I'll call you later." With that last goodbye Rory hung up her phone and turned towards Steph as she finished thanking Colin with and I love you.

The girls talked about what the boy's had planned for them until the limo stopped at a restaurant. As frank let the girls out he told them to give the name Huntzberger and you'll be taken care of he handed her a business card with his number call me when you need to be picked up.

The girls walked up to the hoses desk where they were greeted by a girl a few years older than them.

"How are you lady's today? Do you have a reservation?" the blond behind the desk asked

"Yes, the name is Huntzberger." Rory replied

"Right this way Ladies." The woman replied leading them towards the back of the restaurant where there was a big secluded booth.

Once the hostess handed them their menus told them to enjoy their evening and left. The girls scanned their menus and decided what they wanted.

"This is strange." Steph commented

"Yeah it is." Rory agreed

The waiter came by to introduce himself and get their drink order. They chatted as they waited for the waiter to bring them their drinks. They were so immersed in a conversation that they never noticed who was standing at the head of the table staring at the girls chat.

All of a sudden Rory caught a glimpse of someone lingering at the head of the table when she looked back she was shocked not only to find one figure but three. Steph turned to see what Rory was looking at they both smiled and slid out of the booth to hug the boy's hello. Rory jumped into Logan's arms just as Steph launched herself into Colin's. Steph pulled back slightly and gave Colin a kiss.

"I can't believe your back I though you said tomorrow at the earliest?" Rory questioned

"I thought so but we took shifts through the night to get us home faster. We missed you girls way too much." Logan explained

"We missed you to." Rory replied as she leaned out of the embrace to look Logan in the face. He bent down and lightly placed a kiss on his girlfriend's lips before they hear a throat being cleared.

When both couples broke apart Finn Smiled "My Turn Loves" he exclaimed

The girls moved to give Finn a hug. Then Rory gave Colin a hug as Steph gave Logan one. The girls slid into the booth and the boy's followed.

"It's like you girls knew we were going to be here you're all dressed up." Colin observed

"Well we were going out to see our fill in boy's one last time before you got home but you picked us up just in time." Steph explained

"Ouch Ace I'm hurt, you needed a fill in for me? I think I need to meet this guy." Logan faked

"Well I just can't live without him so I can't tell you who he is so sorry." Rory Smirked

"I should have never taught you that." Logan exclaimed

As Finn started to tell a story Logan leaned into Rory and whispered into her ear "Ace you look amazing tonight. That jewelry works for you."

Rory mumbled a "Thanks" as she turned a light pink.

Dinner was a hit everyone talked the whole time about their vacation telling story's of stupid things that happened. Once the check was paid and everything was set the teens walked to the awaiting limo and headed back to the Gilmore household.

As the limo pulled up in front of Rory's house everyone got out and went inside. When the girls walked in there were amazed to see everything set up for a full movie night. The girls went into Rory's room to change into comfy clothes. The boys took turns changing in the bathroom. Once Logan walked out of the bathroom he settled in the bean bag knowing that his Ace would soon join him. Colin walked out about two minutes after Logan was set and sat on the couch and waited for the girls and Finn to finish getting ready. Once Finn was out he sat in his normal chair. As he sat the girls walked out of Rory's room giggling. Rory wore a simple blue tank top that showed a cup of coffee and white shorts that had kisses all over the fabric. Steph wore an Eyelet-trim cami with matching boy shorts. The boys smiled as the girls walked to sit with their boy.

"Now why am I not going out with one of you Shelia's?" Finn asked

"Because neither of us is a red head so you don't give us a second look." Rory stated

"Not true Well yes but no!" Finn said confusing himself in the process

"OK so, what movie are we going to watch boys?" Steph asked changing the subject

"Well we though since you guys didn't join us on our trip we figured we would watch pirates and then tell some more tail from our trips then watch a classic and fall asleep."Colin explained

"Sounds good let's get it started." Rory said as Finn Pressed play on the remote.

The teens watched the movie enjoying the junk food and the company. Towards the end of the movie Logan whispered into Rory's ear "I missed this you know."

"What Colin and Finn never cuddled with you?" Rory joked

"No it was only mostly hand holding." Logan laughed before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I missed this to." Rory replied with a small smile. As the two flirted the movie ended and everyone sat up and they decided to save the story's and watch the next movie and call it an early night. The teens watched the movie and were soon out before the credits even started to roll. Once the Movie had shut off the television automatically shut itself off.

Rory wrapped in Logan's arms and Steph held tightly in Colin's.

PS: Thanks for reading the links to see the dresses are posted on my profile if you want to see them. Thanks for reading let me know what you think and sorry for the wait it's tough updating with taking 5 college classes and working insane hours. So let me know what you think I have at least 200 people read my story and I've never gone above 8 reviews on a chapter when anyone can review you don't need to have a fan fiction account let me know what you think should I keep going should I stop should I pass the story over it's up you as a group share your opinion you matter.

People tell me my grammar is bad and I know it to be true, so if anyone wants to be my beta just let me know 

I think I had one offer but they never got back to me so there's not much I can do on that but let me know.


End file.
